The Jolly Roger
by GrouchyMcEyebrows
Summary: Alfred's a renounded navy officer who catches pirates, but what happens when a pirate catches him? What happens in Tortuga, stays in Tortuga right? ;D USUK, minor FRUK, SpRom, Canada and the awesome Prussia, Human names used
1. Caught

_**Chapter One**_

Alfred F. Jones stood on the bow of his ship, Justice, staring over the horizon as his red and white navy uniform flapped in the wind. The blonde was paranoid about pirates and in this link of the sea, there always were. His crew watched their captain nervously; if he was scared then they had reason to be. Alfred was known as a hero for bringing many pirates into custody for beheading. However, he had never entered their territory so deep before. It was reason to worry.

The sun was close to setting for that day and it only made Alfred worry more. The night was when the pirates tended to strike first. He sighed, adjusted his glasses and returned to his captain's quarters. For the millionth time he pulled out parchment with the head pirates drawn upon it. Their faces burned into his mind as he scanned over them.

The first pirate was notorious for his giant axe and his love of Tomatoes. Antonio was formidable. He usually attacked spice ships and pillaged them, leaving the ship defenseless. He often teamed up with a man called Gilbert, who wasn't a pirate but enjoyed causing trouble all the same.

The second pirate had long hair and such feminine features that if you didn't see the stubble on his chin you'd have mistaken him for a woman. Francis Bonnefoy was a known pervert and courted all those he stole from, whether they were male or female. He often worked together with the other pirates to cause the American problems.

The last pirate on the list was a man named Arthur. He was known for his terrible temper and his unusual eyebrows. Alfred stared at his picture and chewed his lip in irritation. He had never come across Arthur at all during his travels. He'd fought Antonio, Francis and many others but never Arthur. The English pirate was smart; he knew when to attack and when to retreat, he was swift in capture and left no trace of his ship ever being around. It was like he didn't exist. Alfred would have believed that he didn't if all the pirates he'd executed hadn't laughed at him and said "You think you're a hero? You can't even catch the Englishman."

This was a blow to the American's ego, he had always thought himself as a hero, sailing to save the God fearing people, even though he had yet to capture the most feared pirate in the all the ocean. It was Alfred's motivation to head so far into the pirates' territory in the first place. But now he was thinking it wasn't such a good idea.

He put the paper down and headed back onto the deck. By now the sun was below the horizon and there was only a faint glow. The crew members were lighting lamps around the ship but every so often one would look up fearfully, searching for a ship. Alfred stood at the helm and watched. He thought to himself; 'I'll have to put on extra guards tonight'.

"Captain! What are our orders?" One man asked. All eyes swiveled to Alfred's face and he smiled.

"I want three people in each watch detail, eyes peeled for any other ships! We're going to catch the Englishman before the week is out!" He grinned and punched the air. His men smiled and punched the air also, in a mock salute. "Who's the hero?" Alfred yelled.

"You are!" His men replied faithfully.

"Exactly! No pirate will get the best of Captain Alfred F. Jones!" He laughed loudly, hoping that this would help boost his men's spirits. The men did look better after his speech as they started organizing the night shifts. Alfred again retired to his cabin for much needed rest. If he was going to find Arthur Kirkland the notorious pirate in a week he'd have to come up with a cunning plan... and that would take sleep.

Alfred undressed from his rather luxurious clothes and into a loose white shirt and a loose pair of brown pants. He placed his sword on the table next to him before slipping into bed. He liked to make sure that his sword was nearby when he slept in case the enemy attacked and he wasn't one to be caught unprepared. Alfred yawned and removed his glasses last. He placed them beside the sword on the bed side table before lying back.

"I will get you Captain Kirkland..." He muttered before letting the waves softly rock him to sleep.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was closer then Alfred realized; in fact, the pirate captain had been tailing the American ship all day. Arthur thought very little of the man who caught and killed so many pirates and called himself a hero for doing it. It's not like they killed that many people. In fact, Arthur saw it was more pirates were being killed. He had hidden his ship behind some small islands waiting for night to come; when it would be the most favorable time to strike. Arthur was betting that the American git thought he was safe, and that he'd catch him in the next week.

"Ha-ha! Some stupid American could never catch me!" Arthur laughed out loud. The sun was below the horizon now and Arthur was anxious to make his move. He called for his men to douse the lamps before they moved out.

They weighed anchor and slowly used the breeze to move out from behind the island. Arthur stood on the bow and eyed the American ship with distaste. "I'll see you disgraced you American bastard" He muttered darkly; his rather unusual eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "Prepare the long boats" He said to the nearest man. "It's time to catch the American's unaware."

Very soon Arthur, accompanied by ten men, had set off towards the American's ship. The guards were looking sloppy and the lamps had dimmed since the first time they had been lit. Arthur smiled to himself and nodded to his crew.

"I'll take on the Captain, you men handle the rest" He said, voice low. The crew nodded and paddled the long boats to the side of the ship. Hidden under the hull of the ship they threw grappling hooks over the side. Five of the crew limbed up first to take care of the guards. A hand appeared over the edge of the ship to give them the signal to say that they succeeded. Arthur grinned before launching himself up the rope. He landed on deck with swift ease and turned to the direction of the Captain's cabin. The rest of the crew, save but two of them, climbed up onto the deck. The three guards were tied to the main mast unconscious. Arthur nodded to his crew, giving them the go ahead to venture down into the ship while he pulled his sword out of the scabbard.

Arthur's boots hardly made a sound as he ascended the stairs to the captain's quarters. His sword extended in front of him, ready to take out any American's that tired to attack him. He slowly twisted the door handle and stepped inside; he held his guard up as he saw the sleeping form in the bed. He moved closer and noticed the sword, immediately grabbing it and placing it on the floor. 'Better not leave anything to chance.' He thought as he resumed looking at the captain. From the light of the moon he could barely make out the man's features. He was rather masculine and looked almost too peaceful in his sleep. 'He really does think he's safe' Arthur thought and almost laughed at his naivety. He pulled his scabbard out of his belt and tapped the sleeping man with it. "Come on... Wake up sleeping beauty!" He said and hit the man's cheek harder.

* * *

Alfred clutched at his blanket; sweating he panicked as he started dreaming about the dreaded pirates. Their faces goaded him and teased him, laughing at his incompetence to catch Captain Kirkland and bring him to justice. Arthur himself laughed in Alfred's face. "Think you can catch me you sodding American? You think you're a hero? Think again!" He laughed and slapped Alfred's face again and again. Alfred yelled and sat up in bed panting. He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed his glasses from the side table. Squinting into the darkness he saw a shape step forward and point something at him.

"Awake now? I thought I was going to have to slap you till morning, now get up you American twat" Alfred froze as he made out the shape of the dreaded pirate from his dream. Arthur Kirkland stood before him, his sword poised at Alfred's neck; a smirk plastered on his face.

'Oh god...' Alfred swallowed. 'I screwed up.'

Gah! D8 Basically my first Hetalia Fanfic!! But I oh so love pirates… and Arthur ;D THEY FREAKING ROCK!!


	2. I don't kill for pleasure

_**Chapter Two**_

Alfred was marched out onto the deck where the rest of his crew was tied up and guarded by the Englishman's crew. While the captain stood behind him with the sword pointed at his back. Most of his men were unconscious while others looked up in horror as their hero stood in plain clothes, being pushed around by a pirate. Some of them yelled, one man cried that it was the end but Alfred remained still with his head held high. He couldn't give in not just yet... Hero's didn't give up that easily.

"Men! We have taken control of the ship of the man responsible for the death of many pirates!" A loud cheer went up through one of the crews. "Take what food and weapons you want and let's wreck this place!" Once again the pirates roared in triumph before pillaging the ship.

Alfred watched in horror as the pirates looted and hollered in the early hours of the morning and stole what they wanted from his ship. He wanted so badly to fight them off, to kill every last one of them. He felt his leg take a step forward and the moment he did cold steel pressed firmly to his throat.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" The English captain warned, his tone hushed. Alfred swallowed again and tried to turn his head to see the man properly but the sword pressed down again and he figured it was safer to just face forward. He guessed that the pirate captain wanted him to watch what was happening on his ship.

The horror went on for an hour or so and it took one long boat two trips to get their loot to the other ship. Alfred looked down at his frightened crew and they stared back at him; their eyes held fear. 'Dammit!' Alfred cursed. 'I'm a Hero! I'm going to fight back!'

"Captain Arthur! We've finished loading the loot all we need is you and any prisoners" One of the pirates said. Alfred felt the blade move from his neck to his back.

"Move American" Came the blunt order from behind him. Alfred didn't move; he wouldn't move. He wouldn't become the pirates slave, not now, not ever!

"I said move!" Alfred braced himself as he felt the other push him down the stairs. He managed to catch himself as so he wouldn't embarrass himself further. He heard footsteps coming down behind him and decided to chance an attack.

Turning, Alfred launched himself at the pirate captain only to be stopped by a boot in his face. Arthur kicked out and sent the American flying backwards onto the deck. He groaned in pain and rolled over. His hand immediately went to his nose; it didn't feel broken but he could feel blood pouring out. The pirate captain moved to stand over Alfred and sneered.

"Next time I give you an order I expect you to follow it" He hissed before lifting his sword and swinging it over Alfred's chest. He instantly felt pain and looked down to see a long line of blood seeping out on to his shirt. His hand touched it, like it wasn't real. "Now get up you American twat, you're coming with us"

A few gasps from his crew let Alfred know things weren't good. In fact the situation was very bad. He felt hands grab him and hoist him up onto the edge of the ship where a long boat waited down below. He felt sick and dizzy and wanted to pass out but that's not what hero's did. Alfred swallowed down his nausea and forced himself to glare at the man who did it to him.

Arthur's face remained passive at the glare. "What did you expect? Sympathy? Well sorry but we're pirates... And you've killed too many of us for me to feel sympathy for you." Alfred felt anger rise within him.

"Yes... I kill pirates but only cause they attacked my people."

"The end doesn't justify the means" Arthur said softly. "And I don't kill people for pleasure."

Alfred tilted his head to try and hear what he said but the pain from being kicked in the face and being slashed on the chest was getting to be too much... And he couldn't hold it in. Alfred hurled his stomachs contents onto the deck but mostly on his front. The men in his crew winced as their captain puked until he was gasping for air. Arthur's men had let go of Alfred scared they might get vomit on their hands. Arthur simply watched the man until he collapsed on the deck.

"Get him into the long boat" Arthur muttered before he, himself, climbed down the rope. The last thing Alfred remembered before he passed was the men grabbing him again and trying him to a rope for lowering.

* * *

Arthur watched as they lowered the unconscious man into the long boat. He was soon joined by the other four men while the rest got into the other long boat. "Cut off the rudder before we leave." Arthur ordered the other boat. The men nodded and proceeded to do so while his boat was paddled back to his ship. He stared at the American in his boat bloody and covered in puke. He felt a pang of sympathy for him but that was quickly vanquished when he reminded himself that this man had killed more pirates then he'd eaten hot meals.

The crew watched Arthur's expression change worried about this temper. Arthur was known was switching from sweet to sour very quickly and it had gotten them into some trouble; fortunately their captain was also smart enough to get them out of said trouble.

Arthur ignored the stares, he was used to it. Instead he concentrated on the blood stains on his sword. Had he gone over board when he cut him up? Perhaps... Arthur made a mental note to have him cleaned up when they got back to the boat. He wanted the American to suffer by his hand... not from a disease. He wanted the pleasure ending the American's life by his hands.

The rest of the crew on the ship threw down ropes for them when they got closer. Arthur climbed up first before starting to bark out orders. The crew followed them swiftly and soon they had their prisoner 'washed' and thrown in the brig. Arthur had the ship up and running quickly and they were on their way.

Arthur stood at the bow for a few moments, looking over the sea. 'I guess I should go and find out where we're off to tomorrow... I should probably go visit Antonio…' Arthur yawned loudly. 'And Francis will probably want me to visit also... I think it's his birthday soon.' The Englishman yawned again and finally decided to rest for a couple of hours. The sun had only just risen now and he was sure that they would be fine without him for at least two hours. He called his first mate over and muttered some orders before retiring back to his cabin. Two hours sleep... he could live with that.


	3. Unusual eye brows

_**Chapter3**_

Alfred woke up to a stinging pain on his chest and face. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened to him... and his crew. "Fuck!" He swore before cursing softly because he face hurt when he spoke. He had been captured, his crew...he didn't know what had happened to them but he knew it wouldn't have been good.

With a lot of swearing and careful movement, Alfred managed to sit himself up. He wasn't happy with what he saw. His shirt was covered in blood and vomit and he was painfully reminded of his humiliation the day before. Wait how long had it been? Had it only been a day? Alfred couldn't tell. All he could deduce from his situation was that he was sore, covered in blood and vomit and somehow his wounds had been bandaged. And now he felt light headed again. "Shit..." He mumbled before passing out again.

Alfred was woken up much later (he assumed) by freezing cold water. He gasped loudly and squirmed; immediately regretting it as moving triggered the pain that had somewhat dulled during his sleep. "Ha-ha! Look at 'imp squirming like that!" One man jeered. Alfred turned to see two men, one holding the bucket of sea water. Another cold shower was thrown onto him although this time he was better prepared and managed to use minimal movement to curb the coldness.

"Captain wants you fit fer working today" The second man said, with slightly better English. "You'll be doin hard labor till the sun sets... no breaks." The first man laughed and grabbed the bucket.

"We'll work yer pants off!" He snickered as they left. Alfred let a long sigh escape his lips and looked around his prison. 'At least I'll be getting out of here' He thought bitterly. The sea water washed away most of the blood that had dried around his nose the smell of vomit mixed with blood on his clothes hit him.

"God!" He hissed and covered his nose. "I hope they throw more sea water on me" He muttered before attempting to stand. He could, that was a bonus, though the pounding of the waves against the side of the boat didn't help his balance. Alfred managed to stay standing without leaning on the wall for a few minutes before nausea kicked in again and he had to sit.

It wasn't long before a man came back to get Alfred. He glared at the pirate but didn't say a word. It was better not to give him any reason to hurt him more.

"Com on sweet heart" The man cooed. "Time to get ye to work." He grabbed a key hanging off a hook on the wall and unlocked the cell door. Alfred took a few breathes to make sure he felt ready before moving out of the cell. The man grabbed his shoulder and pushed him forward. "Hurry up ye American dog" He laughed at Alfred misfortune. Alfred sent him daggers in his glare before stumbling up a steep stair case onto the deck.

The deck was busy with activity as Alfred wandered onto it. He looked around as the crew bustled, moving crates, letting out sails and cleaning. 'Their Captain must like a clean ship' Alfred grimaced knowing that would mean there would be more work for him. When he stood up the rest of the crew seemed to pause to look at him. Hatred seethed from their eyes as he moved towards the mast where a bucket and cloth was waiting. The man who'd visited him earlier walked up while holding two pairs of shackles.

"The captain will punish you in his own way later but for now it's our turn" he growled. "You'll wear these on your hands and feet while you clean the entire deck." Alfred glared at him but remained silent and held out his hands. The man obviously hadn't been expecting it from his surprised expression but he didn't argue and swiftly shackled Alfred's hands and feet together. "Now get cleaning worm." He ordered.

Alfred held the rag tightly before dipping it into the water and sloshing it onto the deck. 'I can do this' He thought as he grit his teeth and started to wash.

* * *

Arthur lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. So far he'd only had half an hour sleep while the rest he'd been thinking about where to go from here. He was glad he had captured the American but he knew that it would cause troubles for them in the future. Problem was... how far into the future? He sighed and rolled over. His rather expensive looking clothes lay in a heap on the floor while he lay in nothing but his pants. It was too hot for clothes he had decided.

The Englishman rolled over and yawned. 'Maybe I could get some more sleep.' He though briefly. Some yelling sounded fro outside on the just as Arthur had managed to feel tired. Growing, he stood and grabbed his boots. 'Just when I think I could get some sleep.' He pulled his second boot on and stood up. To his shame his was shorter then he looked; and smaller too. His coat had been purposefully made to be bigger to make it look like he had bigger shoulders. Once he had his gear on he opened the door.

His crew was standing around their American prisoner laughing and taunting him... And not getting any work done. One thing he couldn't stand was laziness and he knew that they were using their prisoner as an excuse not to work. Arthur stood on the top stair and cleared his throat. All the men looked up and quickly scrambled to get back to their positions. Arthur glared at each of them as he made his way down towards the American. The blonde didn't look up from his cleaning; making it painfully obvious that he was trying his best to ignore them. Arthur stood stopped just short of him and watched him work. He raised an eye brow seeing the shackles a decided he didn't mind. His crew needed their revenge too and as long as he got his, Arthur didn't mind.

The American finally looked up at him, hatred in his eyes. Arthur dismissed it and continued to watch him. He was wondering how long he'd last, shackled and wounded. The American had actually stopped working to stare at him back. Some of the crew had noticed their staring contest and stopped to see what was happening. The first mate watched them warily, unsure of whether to break them up or not. Arthur was about to open his mouth to say something when the American beat him to it.

"You really do have unusual eye brows."

The entire crew gasped in union and the American had one second to realise what he'd done before he felt a boot connect with his gut. Arthur kicked the prisoner in his gut with all his might, not caring that he'd injured that part early that morning. The American rolled a couple of times and coughed harshly before looking back at Arthur. The pirate Captain who was shooting him daggers slowly lowered his foot and walked over to him.

"If you want to stay alive on this ship you'll keep those your civil tongue in your head, Got it?!" Arthur made as if to kick him again and smiled to himself when the American cringed.

"Y-yeah I got it" He said in a harsh whisper.

"What was that?" He asked as he stepped forward and started to crush the American's hand.

"I said I got it... Captain Kirkland" The American said a little louder. Arthur didn't like the way he spat his title and name out but it was the best he was going to get. He slowly eased his foot off the man's hand and walked away. 'That's the way to deal with American's' He thought proudly as he headed to the bow. It was time to set a course for Tortuga.

* * *

Alfred hadn't enjoyed his second meeting with the captain; though it had been his fault he'd been kicked. The American was silently cursing himself for opening his big mouth and insulting the captain's eye brows... even if they looked interesting it was obviously rude to point it out. He tenderly rubbed the bruise he'd received from the kick and sighed. His hand had luckily missed out on too much bruising but it still ached from all the scrubbing he had been forced to do.

It had taken him a better part of the day to complete cleaning the deck and it was true what he crew had said... He'd had no breaks. It was getting close to sunset when he managed to finish the entire deck, both upstairs and down. The crew had got bored of insulting him and had completed their tasks and were either smoking, chatting or gambling. Now that no one was paying him any attention Alfred took a small break. He lay on his back and watched the clouds pass in the sky. His wounds were aching now from moving around so much but he was too tired to do anything about it.

Alfred lifted his shackled hands into the air and wandered about how his ship was going. From what Captain Kirkland had said they wouldn't have been killed but he doubted they'd been let off that easy. He would have to ask someone later; hopefully they'd answer him thinking it would make him depressed. He blinked and realised he'd forgotten someone. His brother Mathew said he was always worrying whenever Alfred left to go pirate hunting; what would he say when he found out Alfred had been captured by one? Probably something like "Oh no! I told him it was a bad idea, I told him so!" Alfred smiled thinking about his brother. They looked almost identical despite being born of different mothers.

Of course his brother was a lot weaker then he was. Alfred had always been the one in the lead however he knew Mathew to be more sensible then he was. He always knew what to say in tough situations and tended to choose the safer option while Alfred was more reckless. The blonde smiled. He like how he was and he liked how his brother was so he didn't mind.

He sat up and looked around the ship again. The sun was getting further past the horizon now so a few people lighted the lamps around the edge of the ships. Alfred looked up at the bow where the steering wheel was and saw Captain Kirkland. 'Has he been there all day?' Alfred though and realised that since the incident in the morning he hadn't seen the captain at all for the rest of the day. He watched the Englishman steer carefully across the ocean and found himself smiling. The way the sun fell on him as he commanded the ships direction was almost holy.

Alfred paused. 'Wait that thought was a bit detailed... I hate this man; he kicked me in the face, sliced my chest and kicked me in the gut!' He felt annoyed by the man again and glared at him again. Of course the Captain was oblivious to the glare as he was facing the other way. Alfred gave up trying to kill him with his gaze and returned to looking at the sky. He blinked noticing some dark clouds coming up.

"Hm... looks like we're in for a storm."


	4. Bloody storm

_**Chapter 4**_

Arthur had taken over the task of steering as their helms man was sick with scurvy. "I told that idiot to eat his vegetables but no!" He grumbled to himself as he handled the ship through the waves towards Tortuga. "Bloody Git, he said he didn't need them and now he's puking on himself." Arthur made a decision that from now one it was compulsory to eat vegetables or fruit. "That way no one will get bloody sick again!"

He'd been watching the clouds on the horizon for a while now and had noticed they'd gotten bigger. Arthur frowned and watched them closely. Upon seeing the lightening he sighed. They were heading right for it and there was no other way around. Turning around Arthur whistled and to get the attention of his crew. "Alright listen up you dogs!" He yelled. "We're heading for what looks like a big storm and we need to tie everything down!" The crew started to run from their stations to follow the captain's orders.

Arthur watched them run around in organized chaos before noticing a certain American trying his best to keep out of people's ways. 'I guess it would be cruel to leave him shackled during a storm.' Arthur thought as he headed down. The ship hadn't been hit by the storm yet so he could leave the helm for a few minutes to help the man he didn't like.

Arthur grabbed the keys which had been hanging off the mast and walked over to him. The shackled blonde clearly didn't like that he was approaching but if he wanted to live he would stay quiet and let Arthur do what he needed to do. The American glare at him till he saw the keys, once he realised Arthur was going to unlock him, he held his hands out. Arthur smiled and unlocked the hand cuffs. "If you try anything you'll be thrown over board during the storm." He warned. The American nodded and didn't move. Arthur kneeled down to undo the feet cuffs as well.

Once the American was free he stared at Arthur, as if waiting to see if he was going to say anything else. "Keep out of the crew's way and don't fall over board, I want you in one piece so I can be the one to make your life miserable" Arthur said and gave the American a nod before returning to the helm. "Time to take on this bloody storm!" He yelled to his crew. The crew cheered and prayed for their safety during the storm, but with Captain Kirkland at their head how could they not be?

* * *

Alfred felt slightly touched that the Captain had undid his shackled so that he could protect himself during the storm, even if he had said it was for his own benefit. He thought to what he would have done in that situation and realised that he would have left the prisoner shackled. A lump formed in his throat. 'I really would have.' He thought and moved out the way of some crew members running to tie up some barrels.

The storm was getting closer now and the sails were buckling under the winds. He heard the captain yell for them to pull down the sails quick smart. Alfred grit his teeth IF he wanted to survive he'd have to help. What kind of a hero would he be if he died at sea during a storm...a very bad one he concluded. He followed on of the crew members up the mast and helped to pull the sail in. One of the crew members gave him a confused look. "I want to live" He said and left it at that. The pirate nodded, understanding that even enemies could work together under such situations.

"Dun worry, with Capin Kirkland at da helm we won't git sunk." The man said in a hard to understand accent.

Alfred frowned. Captain Kirkland's crew had so much faith in him to get them safely through this storm. The American looked down at the helm at Captain Kirkland and found he couldn't be angry with the man. Somehow this pirate had more respect from his crew then Alfred had gotten from his. Sure they loved him being a hero but never had he heard words said with such confidence before. He smiled at the pirate and continued to pull in the sail.

Once the sails were in Alfred and his new pirate friend clambered down the mast and tied their safety ropes. The waves had increased in size and the wind in intensity. Alfred couldn't do much without getting in the way of the crew members so he stayed next to the mast, holding on for dear life as the ship rocked back and fourth. He then looked up at Captain Kirkland, who was hurling abuse at the storm non stop. Though through the wind Alfred could only hear the odd word like "Bloody" and "Bastard" but the one he heard often was "Wanker." He couldn't help but laugh at the captain's enthusiasm or rather, anger, at the storm.

A large wave hit the side of the ship and knocked Alfred off his feet and onto the deck. He hissed in pain as his injuries were disturbed. A small patch of blood leaked through his bandages and onto his shirt; however, a wave came crashing on deck cleaned it right away. Alfred watched as the crew struggled to hold ropes, barrels and crates on board as the waves attacked the ship over and over. Then the rain hit.

Hard and fast, fat drops of rain pelted the crew and their captain over and over again, while the wind howled and groaned, pulling the ship this way and that. Any yelling was drowned out by the roar of the storm as it raged on, tossing the ship through wave after wave.

Alfred held tightly to the mast as a wave washed over the ship and threatened to take him with it. He grimaced as the salt water got into his wounds and stung. Hissing, Alfred gripped his chest and looked up to the bow where the wave washed over the captain. He seemed to be having troubles with holding the helm and controlling where the boat went. Alfred watched him struggle and almost lose control before managing to get it back but only just. It was then that the hero inside kicked in.

The American untied his safety rope and ran to the bow before another wave hit the ship. Once there, he climbed up and held onto the side of the ship and tried to step forward. A wave hit the ship and caused it rock dangerously; throwing Alfred off his feet and onto the floor again. He winced as the cold water poured over him again. "What the bloody hell! Why the fuck are you up here?" the Captain's voice was loud and angry enough to cut through the storm and reach his ears. Alfred blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking up at the struggling captain.

His green eyes were large and wild while his hair was both plastered to his head and sticking out in different directions. But what Alfred couldn't stop staring at was the fact that the water had soaked his white shirt to the point that it was see through. The long red coat that he had been wearing earlier was gone leaving his top half exposed. Alfred gulped down any thoughts that might have surfaced and stood up.

The Captain had gone back to fighting the sea for control of his ship while Alfred had been busy. The American stumbled over to Captain Kirkland and grabbed the wheel from behind him. He felt the smaller man tense as he moved closer and held the wheel tightly.

"Don't worry I got your back." He said into the Englishman's ear before using his own strength to turn the boat into the direction that Captain Kirkland had been trying to get to for a while.

Arthur still couldn't believe that the American was helping him steer the ship through the storm. Not only was the American actually helping him control his ship, but he was also pressing himself up against his back. Arthur was trying his best to ignore the taller man and think about the storm but somehow it was harder then he realised. 'No! I'm not going to be swayed!'

"Think you can defeat me you fucking storm?! Think again!" Arthur screamed into the wind and groaned as he turned the wheel once more. He felt the man behind him do they same s they moved together to turn the ship. Very soon they had the ship facing into the wind and heading through the storm.

The storm continued on for a few more hours before they finally reached its outskirts and were pushed into calmer waters. The crew let out a small cheer for their safety and victory over the storm. Arthur grinned and lets his hands slip from the wheel. His hands were red and numb and his muscles sore from fighting the storm. Arthur hadn't realised how much the American had been pushing into him till after he had moved back causing him to fall backwards also. The American clearly hadn't been expecting that because he too fell and landed on the deck. He let out a surprised yelp as Arthur collapsed on him.

'Damn I can't move.' He grumbled to himself. His muscles had completely relaxed on him making his movement sluggish and somewhat non existent. He waited for the American to push him off and take advantage of his current form but the man he was leaning on didn't move a muscle either. Arthur sighed and looked at the storm they had just left behind. 'I guess this is OK.' He thought. Despite the American's cold wet body it was actually pretty comfortable. Arthur blinked a couple of times and almost shut his eyes completely if he hadn't heard one of his crew call out.

'Shit! If they see me like this I'll never live it down!' Arthur forced himself to sit up more before gradually pulling himself up into a standing position. Holding onto the rails he addressed his crew. "Well done lads! We conquered the storm and now we can continue to Tortuga!" The entire crew cheered this time, far more enthusiastically then before. "Pull out the canvas and set sail for the east!"

"Aye aye captain!" The crew called back before running to their stations. Arthur watched his crew prepare the ship for sailing before turning to his next problem.

"You," He said as he pointed down at the American. "Come with me, I wish to speak with you." The American nodded and clumsily stood up before following Arthur into the Captain's cabin. Arthur walked over to the other side of the room and started to unbutton his wet shirt. Once the shirt was off he searched for his spare. The American was standing in the doorway looking stupefied. "Well come in you git! And shut that door!" Arthur growled as he found his spare shirt and put it on.

The American did as he was told and waited for Arthur to speak. "Alright spill, why you helped me during the storm and...Why... did you let me rest...on...you...?" The Englishman's voice slowly quietened towards the end of his question. Arthur watched the man try to come up with some kind of response and sighed.

"Let me start with something easier... What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones," Alfred said calmly.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland if you didn't already know... Alright Alfred, why did you help me?" Arthur asked again. Alfred again looked away to think before answering.

"Well... because you looked like you needed help and I'm a hero so it's my job to help damsels in distress." Alfred smiled confidently and looked at the now fuming Englishman.

"Never have I been or ever will be a damsel in distress!" He hissed, face red with embarrassment. Alfred shrugged and kept smiling.

"And I let you rest because it looked like you needed it... I was going to take you and use you to defeat your crew and go back to save mine but ... I'm not sure, when you fell on me I didn't feel like I had the strength to do anything but lay there." Alfred ran a hand through his wet air and smiled at Arthur. "You were light too so I didn't feel the need to push you off."

Arthur turned away, his face still bright red. 'This idiot... thinks he could take me on! I could whip his ass to kingdom come!' Arthur turned back to the American to yell at him but as he did, a hand grabbed him and held him tightly in one place.

"The reason I couldn't attack you... I don't know." Alfred admitted. "But all I know is that I don't care what you do to me but I'm staying here." He let go of Arthur and kneeled down in front of him. "I'll serve you... Captain Kirkland."


	5. It's a deal

_**Chapter 5**_

Arthur couldn't believe it. His worst enemy was asking to become one of his crew? No. this definitely had to be a trick. Arthur look down on the man in front of him and shook his head. "No, how would I know I would be able to trust you? You're the man who kills pirates and you would want me to allow you into my crew? I think not!" Arthur folded his arms across his chest, signaling that he had said the final word.

Alfred opened his mouth to argue but Arthur held up his hand.

"I said 'I think not!'"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Can't you just-"

"No! I've said what I wanted to say."

"I have just one thing to sa-"

"No! This conversation is over!" Arthur glared down at him. "My word is final! Now leave, return to the brig before I decided now to extract my revenge now!"

Alfred closed his mouth and looked up at him with innocent eyes. "If that is what you wish then I guess ... I'll take that revenge now." Arthur paused and frowned.

"Wait what?"

Alfred's innocent look quickly changed to one that looked far more sinister. "I said, I'll take that revenge now." Alfred stood and started to walk towards Arthur, his steps determined. Arthur felt slightly panicked and took a step back.

"Stay back American git! If I have to take you down then it will be painful I can promise you." Arthur took a defensive stance and glared up at the taller man. His frown darkened when he realised the height difference, fortunately this only encouraged him to take a step forward. "Even bare handed I can best ye," He said, his speech reverting back to a more casual pirate accent.

Alfred kept his eyes trained on the Englishman suddenly regretting cornering the pirate captain how ever he didn't back down. If he did then he wouldn't-no couldn't call himself as hero anymore. Hero's don't back down from anything.

The pirate captain swayed dangerously and Alfred prepared himself for the man to strike. 'Oh god what have I done?' He thought but it was too late. Arthur took a quick step forward and laid a punch on Alfred's chin. Alfred recovered quickly and made to block the second punch as well as grab his hand in the process. Arthur growled and kicked out with his left foot, smirking when it connected with the American's gut causing him to double over but not let go of his hand. Alfred gasped and dropped to one knee, effectively pulling the Englishman down with him.

"Let go you stupid fucking git!" Arthur cursed and tried to pull away. 'Damn he's strong!' Alfred didn't let go and used this to his advantage. Using the Englishman's bad balance he managed to push him over so that now he was on top. Smirking, Alfred pinned Arthur's hands into to floor and promptly sat on his middle to stop him squirming. The pirate captain scowled so darkly Alfred felt himself shiver involuntarily. "You. Will. Get. Off. Me. Right. Now. You. Bloody. Wanker." Arthur muttered darkly, his intense green eyes piercing into Alfred's crystal blue ones.

"No," American smirked. "Now I'm the one on top, I want to make some demands."

"I think you shall get the fuck off me now before I call my crew in." The English captain growled. Alfred glared at him.

"You're not in the position to be making threats like that Captain Kirkland; however, if you won't comply with my demands I shall just have to embarrass you in front of your crew." He said simply. The pirate Captain under him glared even darker.

"I can tell you no matter what you do it won't embarrass me… If you knew Bonnefoy then you'd under stand." Arthur hissed, not liking bring up memories of the French man. Alfred smirked, seeing a sudden weakness he could exploit. Hero's didn't usually exploit people, but so long as Arthur was a villain he figured it was ok.

"So Captain Bonnefoy embarrassed you? How did he do it?" Alfred purred softly. Arthur's eyes widened and a small blush crept up onto his cheeks.

"Th-that's none of you bloody business! Now get off me or I'll-" His words were cut off as Alfred pressed their lips together. It was rough and inexperienced Arthur decided as he vaguely wondered why he hadn't tried to bite the gits tongue off yet. He tried to pull his head away but the American had switched his hands so that one was pinning down Arthur's hands and the other was holding his chin.

'_Oh mon cher you do look so cute when you're tied up~' _

Arthur panicked as he remembered that time were Francis took advantage of him and bite down on the American's lip. The American's in response pulled up and yelled. "Ow! The hell was that for?!" He whined and tended to his bleeding lip.

"What the fuck do you think!? You fucking kissed me you bloody wanker!" Arthur still couldn't get up from where Alfred was sitting on him but at least he had his hands back now. "How get the hell off me!"

Alfred grit his teeth together; he wasn't done just yet. He once again grabbed one of the Brit's hands, though this time it was harder to recapture. "I will win this Kirkland; I'm too strong for an old man like you!" He said through clenched teeth. Arthur didn't stop squirming; he wasn't going to lose again! Alfred finally managed to get one arm under control and decided to carry out phase two of his assault.

"I hear you and Francis were quite close." He smirked as he watched the man underneath him glare darkly. "So close… that he was the only one permitted to touch you like this." As he said that his free hand slid up under the Englishman's shirt and towards his chest. Arthur felt his face light up red again as he tried to desperately move the man's hand from under his shirt.

"N-not true! That bastard just likes to spread stupid rumors!" Arthur managed to grab his arm and pull but the boy was too strong for him. Arthur was about to yell some more abuse when there was a knock on the door.

"Captain? You ok?" His first mate called from the other side, knowing that is Arthur was in a rage it was safer for him to be on the outside rather then the inside. Arthur paled visibly and looked up at Alfred.

"Ok what the fuck do you want from me?!" He whispered harshly.

"I'm not going to be a slave; I want a better job on this ship." Alfred stated in a hushed voice.

"What!? You're not even a slave now! You're a prisoner! Why would I-" He was cut off again as Alfred continued his assault and was now gently biting at his neck. Arthur gasped and felt his face turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Captain?"

Arthur wanted to yell out in frustration. How dare the boy make him feel this way! This was indecent! This was what Francis would do! Alfred sucked on one spot as Arthur realised what he was doing. 'He did not just give me a hickey…' Arthur froze.

"Do we have a deal?" Arthur heard Alfred whisper into his ear.

"N-no we bloody well do n-not!" He hissed.

"Need more persuasion do we?" Alfred smirked and pulled his free hand out of Arthur shirt. The Englishman felt a moment of relief before the hand changed course and was heading towards his crotch. Oh fuck no.

Alfred couldn't stop grinning as the 'oh so infamous pirate Kirkland' was blushing beneath him! If only he could get a painter to capture this moment; he'd hang it on the wall and look at it every day. Arthur's face was too cute not to like and Alfred was rather proud of his handiwork that he'd left of the man's neck. He slipped his hand into the inside of Arthur's thigh and felt the man beneath him buckle in pleasure. "You can stop this now," He whispered as he leaned down next to Arthur's red face. "All you have to do is agree." To add to his speech he moved his hand closer and was rewarded with an undignified squeak from the pirate captain.

"Captain I'm coming in," The first mate said as he started to turn the door knob.

Arthur felt panic overwhelm his body and take over. There was no way he'd be seen like this; no way. "Fine! It's a deal!" He yelled as he lifted his fist to smash into the face of the American. The force sent him flying back into the door, closing the first mate out. Alfred say in front of the door, a confused look stuck on his face. Since when had he been so strong?

Arthur stood up shakily from his place on the floor. His face was still red but his eyes were full of hatred and something else Alfred noticed. Arthur walked over and kicked the side of the door next to Alfred's face. "Should you ever try that stunt again I will personally cut off your balls and stuff them down your throat with your dick!" He growled as he grabbed a handful of the American's hair and pulled his head back. "Do you under stand me?"

"Q-quite clear." Alfred stuttered and smiled nervously at the enraged pirate captain.

"I expect you outside my door at the crack of dawn, I do not tolerate tardiness." Arthur stated flatly as he let go of Alfred's hair.

"Wait, what?" Alfred managed to get out. "You mean you're still going through with it?" Alfred was confused; he'd expected he was going to be killed.

"Well of course! I made a deal and now I'm going to stick by it wanker." Arthur smirked evilly. "So get out of my sight now before I change my mind and feed you your balls early." Alfred laughed nervously as Arthur pointed a sword at him.

"Aye aye Captain." He said before standing up and opening the door. A very confused first mate was left standing there as Alfred quickly made his way past him.

"Take the American to the bunks," Arthur growled. "He's going to one of us now." The first mate blinked, confused at how this could have happened but shrugged. His captain knew what he was doing.

"Alright then, come on American." He sighed and left Arthur to close the door on them both.

Once alone Arthur sighed and sat down on his bed. How did that happen? How did he let the boy get so close… And how the hell did he figure out what happened with Francis?! Arthur shook his head and blushed; he could still feel Alfred hovering over him, breathing in his ear and touching his skin. No! Arthur shook his head again and touched the hickey on his neck. He couldn't let the boy mess with his head… He just couldn't. Arthur sighed sadly and curled up on his bed, not caring that his shoes were still on and wet. Right now he just needed to sleep.


	6. Whiskey's my best friend

_**Chapter 6**_

Alfred groaned and rolled out of his hammock sand on to the floor. "Ow! Dammit!" He growled and rubbed his still sore nose. The other pirates around him were still asleep after staying up late talking to him. Alfred smiled as he remembered.

The first mate had re-introduced him to the crew and told them their Captains orders. Some of the crew hadn't been very welcome about the idea but the man that Alfred had talked to the day before had vouched for him. So soon the rest of them allowed him to stay in their quarters and accepted him as just another person instead of a navy captain. He was aware of the few glares he was getting but decided as long as the captain was on his side he didn't care.

Alfred yawned and grabbed his glasses, slipping them onto the bridge of his nose before leaving the room and climbing up the stairs. He blinked as the sun hit his face and cause momentary blindness. Wait sun? 'Oh crap!' Alfred ran across deck and up to the Captain's quarters. Once there he knocked on the door and waited. 'Please oh please I hope i didn't piss him off!'

He paused and watched as the door opened slowly to reveal Arthur in his finery. Alfred look the pirate captain up and down and smirked when he reached the mans neck. He'd expertly hidden the hickey with a high collared white shirt. "Morning Captain," He smiled but this was quickly replaced with pain as Arthur kicked him in the gut... again. Alfred gasped and doubled over as the bruises that he'd received the day before were disturbed. "w-what.." He managed to gasp out.

"That was for being late and this," Arthur smiled sweetly as he slapped Alfred hard across the face. "Is for last night." Alfred held his stomach and stinging cheek and smiled.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Not a chance."

"...Fuck."

"Ok first you have to wake the crew up, then you'll help the cook in the galley with breakfast, you'll bring my breakfast to my quarters. When you return i'll explain the rest of your duties." Arthur smiled and pointed towards the mens quarters. "Oh and the men don't take too kindly to those who wake them." Arthur added before slamming the door in Alfred's face.

Alfred stood still for a second contemplating what had just happened before turning and walking back to his quarters. Were his men really that cranky in the morning? Well if they were anything like their captain then he didn't want to know. Sighing the blonde climbed back down into the hammock filled room where the snoring bodies lay and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"TIME TO WAKE UP LADS!" He yelled as loud as he possibly could. Many of the pirates were startled by the sudden yelling and fell out of their hammocks while others managed to stay balanced and simply climbed out and got dressed. However the speed in which they went was slowed to a halt when it was discovered that Alfred was the one to have woken them and not the first mate.

"Oi what do yew th'nk yer doin' boy?!" One of them cried angrily. He was joined in by a few others who grunted in agreement.

"Don't look at me," Alfred pouted. "It was Captain Kirkland's orders." But it didn't look like they believed him. Alfred started to back up as the pirates advanced on him, a murderous intent in their eyes. "Whoa fellas i'm telling the truth! Go ask the Captain yourself he'll tell you!" When they didn't stop coming for him, Alfred decided that it was now time to make a run for it. He ran back up the stairs and onto the deck but just as he thought he was free a hand grabbed his ankle sending him face first into the deck... again.

"Got 'im!" He heard some yell behind him and very slowly he could feel himself getting dragged back down.

"Ah no! let go of me!" Alfred yelled and struggled to stay on the deck. He was about to give up and face the pirates when a boot landed very close to his face. He gulped and looked up to see a rather angry looking Captain.

"So... i guess my crew have enough energy to skip breakfast today do they?" He asked in a positively sweet voice. The crew plus Alfred paled and shook their heads in union.

"N-no captain." They said tentatively.

"Well i guess we'd better let the new guy get to the kitchen with all his limbs then," Arthur smiled and walked away leaving the crew speechless. "I meant now!" With those last words came chaos as Alfred tried his best not to get stampeded as the pirates rushed to their stations to begin their day. The first mate approached Alfred and offered his hand but Alfred shook his head and stood up on his own.

"I'm fine." The first mate nodded but said nothing, simply indicating that Alfred should follow him. The American followed the first mate down another set of stairs to the galley. The cook was already there muttering dark words as a column of black clouds emitted from the stove. Alfred blinked and watched him cook for a few moments before stepping forward. "Hi there, I'm here to help you cook." He smiled and offered his hand to shake. The cooked turned around and eyed him before grinning.

"Who' dis joker?" He asked the first mate. Alfred huffed a little at being ignored and pulled his hand back.

"Captain's new cabin boy." He replied in a monotonous voice. Alfred swore the man seemed happier yesterday, or at least not this indifferent.

"Ah, so what's he doin 'ere then?" Alfred stepped in, tired of being left out.

"The Captain asked me to help you cook this morning!" Alfred smiled and punched the air for good measure. The pirates looked at him for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Is this guy fer serious?! Te Captain's taken an interest in 'im?!" The cook was holding his sides and rocking with mirth while the first mate was covering his smile and chuckling.

"Yes i'm afraid so, He must have a soft spot for the dumb ones." The both continued to laugh at Alfred's expense until the man they were laughing at cleared his throat. Both pirates didn't look sorry when they stopped laughing.

"Alright then, i gis if it's from te Captain then it's fine," The cook smiled at Alfred and offered him an apron. Alfred looked hesitantly at the apron.

"Trust me lad, you'll need it," The first mate smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Enjoy cooking!" He grinned as he left the two men to get acquainted.

Alfred took the apron and tied it around his self. Upon inspection Alfred decided the apron was too small for him anyways and doubted it was save him from anything cooking in the stove at that moment. "oh well ,here goes!"

Arthur was busy studying a couple of charts that he'd received from Gilbert when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in, it's open!" He yelled without looking up. Arthur didn't need to look up to know it was his first mate who stepped through the door way. "What is it?" He asked as he continued looking down.

"Captain, I don't mean to be forward but... aren't you being too hasty letting this boy into our crew? He's a navy officer who's killed more pirates then we've chugged whiskey." Arthur bit his lip, knowing well that he wasn't a good lier. "I will always trust your judgment, you've earnt mine and the crews trust many times over, but this... that boy, please don't tell me you've fallen for him." The first mate watched Arthur closely waiting for his reaction.

Arthur took a deep breath and stood up. "What i do is my business," He growled and turned to face the other man with blazing green eyes. "I will never fall for that incompetent brat for as long as i'm English! Now if that's all you've got to say, i would like to to sail the ship north east."

"Aye aye Captain.. and sorry for over stepping my bounds." He said and closed the door again sighing sadly. 'I wonder how you sleep at night...'

Arthur slumped back down into his chair and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "God what's wrong with me..." He knew that his first mate didn't believe him. Last night, had he seen the hickey on his neck? Oh god he hoped not. He looked down on the maps and sighed loudly.

Knock knock.

Arthur jumped and growled. "Who the fuck is it now?!"

"Alfred, Captain! I brought breakfast!"

Arthur wanted to kill himself then and there. Why? WHY!? "Oh right come in, cabin boy."

Alfred's face was set in a comical pout as he opened the door. "Cabin boy? Wrong! Call me Alfred or hero."

"You're a cabin boy, i'm calling you cabin boy." Arthur scowled. "I'd never call you hero anyways." Alfred laughed as he walked over to the parchment covered table. "Just leave the breakfast there." Arthur pointed to a spare chair. Alfred shrugged and put the bowl of porridge on the chair then sat down on the floor.

"Whew!" He grinned up at Arthur. "That cook of yours is as bossy as you." Alfred laughed and rubbed his stomach. "Know's how to make some pretty good porridge though!"

Arthur nodded absently and continued making notes on the maps. With nothing else to do Alfred stayed sitting and watching the man work. His slender fingers holding the quill lightly and scratching it across the page before dipping it in ink again. His small pink lips pursed in frustration as he seemed to have messed up. Alfred hadn't even realised he'd stood up till he was wrapping his arms around the older man and resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"W-wh-what are you doing?!" Arthur flushed and squirmed. "Didn't i warn you last night what I would do if you tried anything again!?" Alfred gave Arthur a small squeeze.

"I'm not doing anything wrong... not anything like what i did last night at least." Alfred smiled and inhaled Arthur's scent. 'Salty and wild,' He thought and chuckled lightly when he felt the man in his grasp slowly relax. 'He seems to be coming around.'

"Get off now." Arthur growled dangerously. Alfred frowned, slightly confused but did as the man said.

"What's up your ass this morning?" Alfred said defensively. Arthur threw his quill onto the ground.

"If you're going to stand there asking stupid questions then GET THE FUCK OUT!" Alfred backed up to the door and smiled nervously.

"Um o-ok, what job did you want me to do then? You know before i leave." Arthur rose from his seat and took a step towards Alfred in a threatening manor. Alfred gulped and opened the door. "Well i'll s-see you later then." He quickly closed the door, lucky seeing as he heard a large thud on the other side.

Arthur watched the bowl of porridge slide to the floor leaving a rather gooey trail after it. He watched it till his body began to tremble and he dropped to the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. "How d-dare he!" He cried. "St-stupid Alfred..Stupid fucking Francis!" Arthur grabbed the parchment on his desk and threw it off onto the floor, watching it fall. He glared at the parchment on the floor for a moment before realising how stupid it was to have done it.

With trembling hands he began to pick up the parchment and place them back on the desk.

"_The way you tremble is so alluring Mon petite lapin~" _

Arthur collapsed on the ground and hugged himself. "Stupid mother fucking f-frog." He shivered wiped his eyes. "I-I'm stronger then this," He whispered and hugged himself tighter. "I... I was stronger then this..." With what strength he had left, Arthur managed to crawl over to his whiskey cupboard and pull out a bottle. Arthur opened the bottle and downed more then half it's contents before curling up again, hugging the bottle. God help me…

Alfred sighed and leaned on the rail watching the waves roll the ship. "You don't seem the kind of person to look sadly out to sea unless somethings wrong." Alfred jumped and turned to see the first mate approach him.

"Huh?" Alfred blinked and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sad, or anything like that."

"Could have fooled me," the first mate sighed and joined Alfred leaning on the rail. "I've spent most of my life watching a man who hides his feelings." Alfred frowned.

"Are you talking about Arthur? I mean Captain Kirkland?" he asked and looked towards the captains quarters.

"Perhaps, how ever thats not why i came to talk to you."

"Then what is it?"

"I want you to stay away from Arthur, he doesn't need the stress right now and i can tell somethings wrong... and it's happened since you got here." the first mate said in a very serious voice. "I watched him get hurt once and i won't let that happen again."

Alfred narrowed his eyes in thought. 'Who'd hurt Arthur?' He thought.

"It isn't a physical wound..." He admitted. "I can't tell you exactly what happened as it's not mine to tell but i know that it messed him up good and he still hasn't gotten over it..." The man shook his head sadly. "But thats besides the point, I don't want you ruining what he's gone through to achieve so if you make him sad even once... you'll find yourself on the wrong side of my sword." And with that the first mate walked off to continue his duties as helms man leaving Alfred with a head full of questions.

Who had messed Arthur up? And why?


	7. Alfred Sucks

**Warning: Do not read if you don't like first attempts at smut :D;; oh and yaoi Hope its ok seeing as I finished writing this at 1 am!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Alfred had been left all day to do various chores among the pirate crew while their Captain refused to show his face. This only worried Alfred more. When the sun began to set he volunteered to bring the Captain his dinner (While his crew were shuddering at the thought he noticed). He'd helped the cook prepare the simple meal of stew with vegetables half an hour before hand. The cook said he loved Alfred's appetite for such simple food and Alfred had grinned claiming his stomach could handle anything. This caused a snicker throughout the crew. "Just wait till you taste the Captain's cookin!" They all smirked. "Then tell us yah won't be sick!"

Alfred blinked and wondered how bad Arthur's cooking must be that the last man to try it had nearly 'met Davy Jones' as the crew put it. He reached the door and took a deep breath. 'Ok, here I go.' He thought and knocked.

"What...do yah want?" A voice slurred on the other side of the door. Alfred had to take a few seconds to try and figure out what the man was trying to say.

"It's me, you know Cabin boy? I brought you dinner, you should eat something." Alfred turned the handle, surprised when it opened. He was positive Arthur would have locked it.

The American stepped inside gingerly, blinking as a blinding light sat situated in the middle of the table. His eyes flicked from the lamp to the man sitting in the chair beside the table. Arthur was slouched in the wooden chair, his long coat draped over the edges, his tri-cornered hat slumped over his head so that only one piercing emerald eye could glare at Alfred as he walked closer. The only thing odd about it, Alfred realised, was that Arthur wasn't wearing any shoes (Not that that was important). Alfred slowly placed the stew on the table next to Arthur, who continued to glare at him, and looked around. The floor was covered in whiskey bottles, more then he could count. He looked back at Arthur who was now smirking idly in his chair, like he knew a secret that Alfred didn't know.

"Um so... how was your day?" Alfred attempted to strike up a conversation, just to wipe the smirk off Arthur's face but it didn't work. The drunken pirate captain continued to smirk at Alfred, his emerald eyes gleaming with unsaid evil. Alfred was starting to get nervous, which was silly cause he was a hero and hero's never got nervous! But there was something different in Arthur's eyes that made him look more like a predictor then prey like he had been yesterday. Alfred could feel the gaze on him intensify. Suddenly it didn't seem like a good idea to have brought Arthur his food.

Arthur stood up slowly in a fluid like motion. Alfred could only stare at him. 'That was unreal! Is he really drunk?' He thought as he watched the captain saunter towards him.

"Want to know why... I'm feared in these seas, Love?" The man purred, licking his lips as he ran a hand down Alfred's chest. The younger gulped audibly and nodded.

"God yeah I do."

"Good boy," Arthur smirked, walking past Alfred to close and lock the door. "Can't have you making a run for it if you get scared now can we?" Alfred continued to stare, shaking his head.

"N-no Captain." He managed to get out.

"Grand. And call me Arthur." The Captain said pushing Alfred back into the chair he'd just been sitting in. "A boy like you needs release every once in a while, am I right?" Alfred did as Arthur wanted and sat in the chair, his legs spread slightly.

"Yeah, Cap- I mean Arthur." Alfred mumbled. Arthur smirked and pulled himself into Alfred's lap, grinding their crotches together in a most sexual way. Alfred swallowed and looked up into Arthur's eyes. They held no anger or mistrust like they had earlier, only a foggy sense of lust that Alfred had to admit, he was enjoying.

Arthur tilted Alfred's chin upwards, making it easier to capture his lips in a forceful kiss. Arthur slipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth without permission, exploring it with an expertise Alfred had not known he owned. Of course Alfred didn't protest, instead he eagerly returned the kiss, using his own tongue to explore Arthur's mouth.

While Alfred was busy with the kiss, he failed to feel Arthur's hands creep up and grab hold of the collar of his shirt till Arthur started to rip it. Alfred pulled out of the kiss suddenly and looked down to see is shirt had been completely ripped into two. "Wh-that was my only shirt!" He cried indignantly. Arthur smirked and slipped off Alfred's lap, instead kneeling between his legs. Alfred felt his face light up at the sudden change in position. "Y-you aren't going to do what I think you are... are you?" His voice small asked. The British pirate simply smirked up at him, not letting anything out.

Arthur's fingers traced the pink/red scar that glared angrily on Alfred's tan skin. The younger boy flinched as the fingers lightly traced it a few times before the fingers were replaced with something warmer and considerably wetter. "Mmn A-Arthur." A small moan left Alfred's lips as Arthur slowly licked up the scar, which stretched from his belly button to his collarbone. The feathers on his hat played their part too, tickling the scared skin as he moved up Alfred's chest. Once at the collarbone, Arthur began to assault Alfred's neck with kisses and bites, ranging from gentle to very rough.

Arthur bit harder into Alfred's neck, effectively causing the boy to squirm under his grasp and emit another moan. Arthur then proceeded to suck at the skin where he had bitten; intent on leaving the American with the very same present that he had left him with. When he finished Arthur surveyed the hickey on Alfred's neck, pleased with its size and redness. With that one spot of revenge done he continued on his way up Alfred's neck.

Alfred knew his face was flushed red by now; there was no way it couldn't have been. The Arthur he was seeing now was so different from the one he'd seen yesterday. It was like when Arthur was drunk he had more confidence or something. 'If only he was like this all the ti-' He lost his thoughts and gasped as Arthur had started to gently suck on his ear lobe, his tongue warm and soft against his flesh. Alfred could feel his pants tightening the more the British pirate touched him. He couldn't stand how much of a tease Arthur was and whined, as his voice didn't seem to be working at that point.

Arthur knew that Alfred was getting hotter, and even more so in his pants but he wasn't going to let him go that easily, not at all. He ran his left hand down Alfred's front till he reached the tent in his pants. "What have we here love?" He asked innocently as he began to rub his hands in between Alfred's legs. Alfred, for his part, threw his head back and moaned a little louder.

"D-damn you're good." He gasped, gripping the chair tightly. Arthur took the compliment and decided to move on with his next action. Gently prying Alfred's left hand off the chair was the first step. The second step was far more sensual. Alfred swore he was going to lose it when he felt Arthur's lips close over one of his fingers, sucking on it with just as much vigor as the left hand stroking his crotch had. Arthur's tongue effectively coated Alfred's finger in saliva before he pulled the finger out of his mouth.

Alfred felt slightly disappointed but this was quickly cleared up as Arthur's tongue found a new place to tease. The warm muscle slipped it's way between Alfred's fingers, coating the sensitive skin with saliva. "Aanh, God please Arthur." Alfred wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Please Arthur what?" Arthur paused from his rubbing and licking duties to see what Alfred would say.

"M-more, please, want more," Alfred wasn't sure when his mind had told him to say that, but it had come out before he could stop himself. Arthur smirked evilly.

"Greedy brat," He chuckled darkly but continued on stroking Alfred's tightness.

"H-hey, Arthur can I ask you s-somthin'?" Alfred gasped and closed his eyes. Arthur raised one of his large eyebrows.

"Sure, what is it love?" Arthur asked as he continued on running his tongue over Alfred's knuckles.

"Who, um, who taught you this?" It was an innocent enough question or so Alfred thought. Arthur froze the moment it had left his lips, like someone suddenly flicked a switch and turned him off. Without any warning Arthur pushed away from Alfred and walked off to another corner of the room. There he sat down and hugged his legs to his chest. Alfred, still hot and flustered, sat on the chair confused. What had he done now? "Um Arthur? Y-you ok?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

Arthur ignored him and hugged himself tighter. The sudden change in attitude made Alfred worry and after a few breaths to compose himself he attempted standing. Needless to say it didn't go as well as planned. Arthur had really made his legs turn to jelly Alfred thought in the back of his mind. "Arthur?" He tried to communicate with the pirate captain again however he still got no response. "I'm sorry... what ever I said, I'm sorry." Alfred tried apologizing.

Arthur responded this time but not in the way Alfred had hoped. A strangled cry sounded from the smaller man in his corner, his shoulders began to quiver and tears started to stream down his cheeks. Instantly worried, Alfred crawled up behind Arthur and wrapped his arms around him. Arthur growled and tried to push him away but Alfred held onto him tightly.

"Go away git," He sniffed. "I shouldn't have done that, lord knows what alcohol will make you do when under its influence. I said go away you bloody twat!" Alfred ignored the insults and kept his hold on Arthur firm until the shaking subsided.

"Don't cry Arthur," He said softly, tilting Arthur's prized tri-cornered hat up and kissing his cheeks. Arthur glared at him with as much anger as he could muster behind red puffy eyes. It wasn't much.

"I warned you 'bout this crap," He hissed, but the insult didn't hold it's normal edge.

"I know you did," Alfred sighed and stood up, testing his legs. When he was sure he wouldn't fall over he turned and picked up Arthur bridal style. Arthur, of course, wouldn't stand for it.

"P-put me down! I can walk! I'm surprised you can walk! I thought I'd done better the that!"

Alfred didn't pay him any attention as he crossed the room to Arthur's bed, lightly placing him on it. "You should sleep... Capitan Kirkland, you drank too much."

"F-fuck you, I'll drink how ever much I want!" Arthur argued but he could already feel sleep tugging at his eyelids. Alfred nodded slightly and watched Arthur, confused as to why he had stopped before. Arthur glared back up at him. "Going to keep staring till I fall asleep? I don't need you watching me you know." The American smiled sheepishly and continued to watch Arthur, who blushed furiously and rolled over onto his side. Alfred swore he heard Arthur mutter 'brat' or 'git' or some kind of mixture of the words before falling asleep.

Surprisingly it didn't take as long as he'd thought for Arthur to completely fall asleep. Though Alfred had thought with the amount of alcohol he'd drunk he would have been out sooner then he had. "Damn drunk... you got the best of the hero." He muttered and sat down in the chair again. His hard on had long since gone (thankfully) from the sudden mood change and so Alfred was set with new a problem. Should he stay there with Arthur or return to the crew's quarters?

He watched Arthur sleeping, still in his coat and hat; somehow he just didn't look like Arthur without them. Alfred smiled fondly and walked back over to the sleeping pirate. In his sleep Arthur looked quite peaceful Alfred decided. 'In fact he looks cute.' He mused. With a sigh Alfred slipped into the bed beside Arthur, hopping that in the morning he wouldn't be killed for it.

Arthur in his sleep didn't seem to mind, in fact he snuggled up closer to Alfred the moment he entered the bed. Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur closer, wrapping his arms protectively around his waist. Alfred rested his own head on top of Arthur's, his straw blonde hair surprisingly soft for a pirate. 'Feel's nice,' Alfred kissed the top of Arthur's head, chuckling when the small man mumbled incoherently before falling silent again.

Before Alfred too fell asleep he couldn't help but wonder what had set Arthur off before.

* * *

***Clap*.........*clap*........ *Clap*...... Well-done Alfred for ruining the mood with stupid Questions! Plus drunk Iggy = Seme Iggy~ D: smuttiness ... my first time at proper yaoi at least .; please review and tell me if I got it right xD so I know whether I need to write some one shots to practice **

**Hands up whom thinks' Alfred's going to get smashed the next morning? :D**


	8. Dilemma of the heart

Mathew was the first to receive word of the mishap that had befallen his brother and his crew. The violet-eyed blond was utterly horrified to discover that his brother had not only been ambushed by Captain Kirkland but kidnapped as well. The crew had fortunately been able to signal a passing merchant ship that helped them to repair the ship and return home. Mathew was furious now as he stomped down the hall to his commanding officers room. "Please, Mathew-san slow down!" A smaller Asian man asked behind him.

"Sorry Kiku, but I want to get out there and help my brother!" Mathew adjusted his glasses and slowed his pace only slightly.

"Vee~ your brother's a hero, I'm sure he's doing fine by himself." Feliciano, another one of Mathew captains said. The second man was an Italian with a bubbly attitude to life but was a pretty good navigator. Kiku was his top swordsman. They were both Mathew's most trusted friends and followed him wherever he went.

"Even hero's have sidekicks to get them out of trouble!" Mathew retorted as they reached the door. Behind the door was their commanding officer who controlled the ships that came in and left port. He would be the person that Mathew needed to ask for permission to go after his brother.

The three paused outside the door and waited. Mathew timidly lifted his hand up and knocked lightly on the door. All the anger and adrenaline he'd felt earlier was slowly draining out of him.

"Enter, da?" Came the voice from within.

Mathew took a deep breath, exhaled and opened the doors. "Commander Ivan Braginski! Alfred's ship was attacked-"

"-And your brother abducted by the blackguard Captain Kirkland, da? I heard." The ashen-blond man's head remained down, focusing on the papers on his desk rather then the new guests. Mathew paused in the middle of the room with Feliciano and Kiku at his back.

"Ah, yes that's right... But I-I was wondering if it would be all right... If I could go search for him..." His voice slowly trailed off to a mumble as the man at the desks head slowly tilted up, showing his own darker, violet eyes. A childish smile crept onto his face. Mathew could feel the trio shiver at the look.

"But of course Mathew!" He said and stood, making his way around towards them. "It would be cruel of me to stop you, but you may only take one ship... You never know, this may be a ruse to get our fleet out of town and we wouldn't want those nasty pirates coming here now would we?" Mathew shook his head vigorously.

"N-no we wouldn't sir! Certainly not!" Mathew saluted at Ivan and waited for them to be dismissed.

"Good! Now go prepare a ship, I expect you'll find your brother in the following weeks. Dismissed." Ivan watched the trio bow and made a haste exit.

"Oh and Mathew?"

"Yes?"

"You hate Captain Kirkland don't you?" Ivan watched a flash of anger pass over the blonds' features.

"With every part of my being sir," He said through gritted teeth. Ivan smiled at this.

"If its at all possible... Could you bring him back alive? I wish to make an example of him to the rest of the pirates... Show them that we'll leave none alive." Mathew hesitated at his words but nodded all the same.

"I'll-I'll try my best sir," He bowed again and continued to leave to make plans. Ivan's smile slowly started to change. The child like innocence of his smile was slowly being replaced by something far more sinister. He watched the three men until they disappeared at the end of the hall.

"Sir?" He whirled around to see his servant, Toris, waiting outside his office with a glass and a bottle of wine.

"Ah Toris! Just the man I wanted to see... I need you to prepare a special cell for me..." The smaller man nodded and followed Ivan into his office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Alfred's body clock had woken him earlier then usual. Outside was still dark from what he could see from the bed. The pirate in his arms mumbled incoherently and yawned but didn't wake. Alfred felt himself relax unconsciously. He didn't particularly feel like facing a hung over pirate captain just yet.

Last night... Alfred frowned. Arthur had touched him willingly; even though he had been intoxicated he'd shown Alfred pleasure. And then he'd ruined it. 'What is it with him and questions about his past?' The American could only conclude something bad had happened and it had something to do with sex or something similar. Alfred's frown deepened. Had Arthur been raped? Betrayed? He couldn't figure it out but he knew he couldn't ask outright. Maybe that first mate guy knew something.

Arthur stirred in his arms again but remained in the world of slumber. Alfred let out a relived sigh and held the pirate closer. How had this happened? How had the famous Alfred F. Jones fallen for the infamous pirate Captain, Arthur Kirkland? At first he had seduced Arthur to get a place in his crew where it would be easier to escape but then after that night in the storm... Alfred had seen what a real captain was and had found a new respect for Arthur. The captain had controlled the ship and kept them safe in a storm, which was a feat by itself.

This love concept however, was what had Alfred stumped. Admiration and love were completely different yet he felt both for the man lying in his arms at that moment. Maybe all the touching and 'playfulness' had created feelings in his heart. Alfred licked his dry lips unsure of whether these feelings were real. 'This is going to take a lot of thinking.' He sighed again blinking when he felt Arthur's head lifting itself up. Green eyes met blue for a moment of the-morning-after awkwardness. "H-hello Captain." He grinned sheepishly, wincing when he saw the emerald eyes harden.

"Don't 'Hello captain' me! What the fuck are you doing in my bed? And why in gods name aren't you wearing a shirt? Bloody hell!" Alfred couldn't believe that someone could yell so loud so early in the morning. Unfortunately he didn't have an answer that wouldn't get him into more trouble so he stayed quiet. "Answer me cabin boy!" Alfred swallowed and looked away, still trying to think of a reply when Arthur squawked and squirmed out of his grasp. Alfred turned back to the captain, feeling secretly pleased that the smaller blonds face was bright red. He decided to try a lie. Alfred didn't like lying but if it would save him from punishment from this particular man then he could live with it.

"Last night, when you were drunk you ripped my shirt in half... And you told me to hold you," Alfred watched amused as Arthur tried to desperately remember that part of the evening. "I couldn't very well say no to my captain now could I?" Arthur didn't looked convinced but from the amount of alcohol he'd ingested, Alfred would be surprised if he remembered anything at all. That small thought somehow annoyed the American.

"I don't remember saying that... Fuck my heard hurts!" Arthur muttered but didn't say anything more. Alfred felt small relief that he wouldn't be caught for his actions. Arthur didn't stay on he bed for long. The American remained stationary while Arthur gently padded across the room to his alcohol cabinet.

"Don't tell me you're going to drink again? Didn't you just say your head hurts?" Alfred frowned as Arthur pulled out a different bottle then the ones strewn around the cabin.

"Git, I'm not stupid enough to start drinking this early." Arthur took a swig from the bottle and belched. "This is a hang over cure that I obtained." He winced at the taste and gulped down another mouthful. "Tastes like shit, now why are you still here?" Alfred was glad that Arthur had somewhat calmed down and wasn't yelling any more. This hopefully meant that he didn't remember last night much.

"I uhh... I was just leaving to wake up the crew actually." Alfred jumped off the bed and headed for the door. He could feel Arthur watching him and he hesitated at the door before opening it and making his way outside. Arthur didn't call him back and didn't ask any more questions, leaving him to run across the deck to the crew's quarters. Below deck most of the crew were awake and getting their clothes on. One in particular caught his attention.

The first mate was just slipping on his shirt when Alfred appeared. His eyes narrowed as he strode over to Alfred, grabbing his arm and hauling him back out onto the deck. "Why didn't you come back last night?" Alfred bit his lip and looked away. "And that mark on your neck... Is that what I think it is?" Alfred's hand flew instinctively to the area on his neck where he knew Arthur had left the hickey. However, on a pirate ship if you wanted answers you had to have something valuable to get them with. And he knew something that the first mate didn't; this meant he had leverage.

"I'll answer that question if you answer one of mine." He said finally. The first mate shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No, I don't make deals with people like you." His blue eyes narrowed even further.

"People like me," Alfred muttered and smiled. "Fine, then tell me your name." The first mate's eyes widened and then it was his turn to look away.

"My name ain't allowed to be spoken until I can earn it back. Captain's orders." He growled and clenched his fists at his sides. Alfred frowned from behind his glasses.

"Your name can't be spoken? Why?" It seemed a strange thing to lose your name but only because it couldn't be spoken? Alfred thought of it as an unusual punishment and wanted to know what the first mate had done to deserve a punishment so strange. The first mate shifted uncomfortably and looked Alfred straight in the eyes. "I won't tell any one you told me if that's what you're worried about." He shook his head and ran a hand through his slicked back blond hair.

"That's not it, I'm just wondering if I should tell you. I still don't trust you"

"Well then you don't have to tell me but I'm mighty interested." Alfred smiled and leaned against the side of the ship.

"You will tell me what happened last night with the captain if I tell you this." The first mate said, though it wasn't a question it was an order. Alfred nodded and saluted.

"Ok, when Captain Kirkland found me a few years back I was violent to anyone who came near me." He looked past Alfred at the sea. "No one could beat me in a fight fair or otherwise cept him. He... Beat me rather badly too then asked me to join his crew. I thought he was mad to tell the truth." Alfred remained silent, listening to the tale. "But he brought me along. Taught me how to sail and then one day... We got into a fight with an enemy ship. I couldn't stop killing people and the Captain had to stop me again, this time he injured me worse. Then he told me until I earn it back, my name isn't permitted to be spoken aloud by anyone." The first mates blue eyes hardened at the memory.

Alfred stared at him, unsure of what he could say to tale like this. "That's stupid." He decided finally. "How long has it been since anyone has said your name?" The first mate grimaced and shook his head.

"I answered your question now answer mine, that was the deal." The first mate crossed his arms again and glared at Alfred. "I heard... noises coming from his cabin last night, including crying so lie and I'll know. Also how is it your shirt is gone?" Alfred rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and stared at his feet.

"Well you see... Last night, uhh... The captain was kinda drunk and he umm... He ripped my shirt off... And sort of came onto me... And I don't know what I said but he started crying so I put him to sleep." Alfred muttered. "Oh and he asked me to stay with him." He added the lie in case his story didn't match up with the one he told Arthur. Better to be safe then sorry. The first mate nodded and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"It does sound like the Captain... I'll talk to him later but for now we need to eat and get ready for another day." His hard blue eyes glared at Alfred before he turned to head back down below deck. "I don't want you near the captain today."

"Ok, I won't go near him... If you tell me your name." Alfred wasn't going to lose at this. The first mate glared harder and twisted his body so that he was completely facing Alfred. "Come on, I promise not tell any body that I know it." The first mate pondered his offer.

"If you absolutely swear to stay away from the captain today I'll tell you."

"Sure, cross my heart and hope to die." Alfred grinned and leaned towards the other man. "So come on! What's your name?"

"It's... Ludwig." The first mate said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Ludwig?" Alfred frowned but didn't say anything else.

"Ok now you know my name you are not to speak it out loud and you are not to go near the captain!" He barked at the American. Alfred nodded eagerly and went to follow Ludwig down into the galley for breakfast.

Just as they reached the door, however, it swung open to reveal a very worried cook. He glanced at Ludwig and Alfred before making his way hurriedly over to the captain's quarters. Alfred wanted to warn the cook of the captain's hangover but held his tongue in case Arthur heard his yelling too. The cook knocked and waited for the Captain to open up. It didn't take long for a string of curses to be heard as the door swung open to reveal a very irritated looking Brit. "The fuck is it this early?" He growled. The cook didn't look frightened by his attitude.

"Captain, tis my duty to notify yah that we're runnin' low on supplies." He said. "We either need tah make port or find an island tah resupply." Captain Kirkland rubbed his temples with two fingers and sighed.

"First mate!" He yelled. Ludwig stood to attention.

"Aye Captain?"

"Come 'ere, I need to tell you our change in course." Arthur called, completely ignoring Alfred's presence, and turned, vanishing back into his cabin. Ludwig nodded to the empty doorway and turned back to Alfred.

"Remember your promise." He hissed as Alfred sent him a mock salute.

"Course I do!" He retorted and watched Ludwig disappear into the cabin. The cook, satisfied with his work came hobbling down the stars, beckoning Alfred over.

"Want tah 'elp me with the breakfast lad?" He asked, wiping his hands on his trousers. Alfred nodded eagerly; glad to have something to do early that morning. "Well then come on!"

* * *

Arthur's headache was far from over, even with the hangover cure. He waited for his first mate to arrive and close the door before starting anything. "Now as our cook has said, we're running low on supplies." He started, not looking up from his maps. "There's an island not too far from here that has been marked to have fresh water and edible vegetation... Unfortunately it is quite a bit off course." Arthur tapped the bench and paced back and fourth a little before coming to a decision. "Ok we'll have to do it, if the cook is worried about our food supply then I have no choice. First mate, set course east and let out the canvas. I'll join you at the helm when I've updated our records. Oh and let the crew know what's happening too."

"Aye, aye Captain..." Ludwig gave him a curt nod but hesitated to leave. Arthur looked up from his maps and frowned.

'Something you want to say?" He said softly, though Ludwig could hear the threat that lay underneath.

"I uh... No Captain," He nodded again and swiftly left the cabin. Arthur clucked his tongue and returned to scouring his maps.

Every time he paused, even briefly, from his work, his thoughts drifted back to his drunken escapade from last night. He remembered seeing Alfred's face, all red and panting, like he was doing something... Or someone was doing something to him. A blush flared on Arthur's cheeks when it occurred to him that he might have gotten too drunk and came onto him. "Oh bloody hell!" He cursed and sat down, running his fingers through his hair. This kind of stuff was supposed to wait until after the hangover.

While Arthur was wallowing away in his grief, he felt the ship turning through the sea. Heading east to the uninhabited island where they could restock. He knew it wouldn't take long to get there, in fact, it should only take them till midday and with the wind on their side, who knows? Maybe they could be there sooner.

Yelling started on deck, alerting Arthur to that fact that his crew was now up and moving about the ship. He would need to make an appearance today, to reassure them that he was still living and Ok. With a loud sigh, Arthur stepped away from his desk and rummaged through his chest for some... relatively clean clothes. Gilbert had commented that for a pirate captain, he was unusually strict about cleanliness. Of course Gilbert didn't know anything about personal hygiene. He only bathed once a year.

Arthur had just always felt better clean. Which made some question why he decided to become a captain of pirates and not some navel commander. It wasn't like he could have anyways. His family history was one deeply intertwined with pirates and blackguards. With a background like his, he'd have been shut away in the slammer or worse... He could have faced the gallows! No, being a pirate captain was good enough for him, just so long as he got to sail the sea.

He finished changing his clothes and found that he'd donned something far more plain and simple then usual. He wore no shoes or socks, but loose, baggy, brown pants and a stained white shirt to go on top. (Luckily the hickey that the American had given him had thoroughly faded by now.) Arthur didn't feel like being a captain today... No, he felt like being in the crew again. Sometimes he missed being just a regular crewmember. Once upon a time, he too had been a cabin boy. He didn't see why Alfred complained so much about it; he had enjoyed his time serving under Captains.

Though young, Arthur had managed to get onto a fine pirate ship. The captain took him under his wing and showed him the ropes of what being a pirate was all about. The one thing he stressed more then anything else was the freedom being a pirate got you. You didn't have to do anything if you didn't want you. It was possible to just lie around on deck all day gambling if the crew thought it would be fun. Arthur smiled fondly at the memory of his old Captain.

"Land ho!" Came the alarm from outside. Arthur walked briskly over to the nearest porthole and looked out of it. There was indeed, land not too far away. He grinned and pulled on his tri-cornered hat, never would he leave his cabin without it, and opened the door. The crew were all smiling and waving their hands in the air at the sight of the island. This particular island was known for it's beautiful white beaches and exotic animals. A perfect place to rest; especially when you've been on a ship for three months.

Arthur closed his door and leaned against the wall, watching the excited crew take advantage of the wind to get them there quicker. He could feel a pair of eyes watching him from a distance. His own emerald ones hardened. 'If he even thinks he cane come up to me in broad daylight I'll kick the living shit out of him!' His threat remained silent as he slowly scanned the crew to find the exact person whom he was looking for.

Alfred's crystal blue eyes were staring intently at him from the other side of the ship. If Arthur looked harder he would have seen the worry that crossed the American's face but all he could feel was the eyes. He dismissed the gaze with a flick of his head and started to walk down the stairs to greet the crew with his orders.

"Men!" He yelled, catching their attention. They all clambered down from their posts to listen to him. Even Alfred had joined in the group. "We're going to dock in the cove for the night and leave tomorrow morning with the tide. When we reach the island I want half of you to go with the first mate to gather food while I will take out a second group to find water. I will leave five men to stay and guard the ship. Any questions?" When no one opposed his orders he smiled. "Excellent, when we return you may enjoy the beach and springs till sunset then I need every one back on the ship. I don't want to leave someone behind on here because they got lost!"

Arthur then proceeded to divide the crew into two groups. Four men, plus the cook were to remain on the ship. Six men were to go with him to find water while seven men were to go with the first mate to gather food. Then that left Alfred. Arthur stared long and hard at the American before announcing that he would be foraging with the first mate. He knew the stern German would keep Alfred in line but to make sure, he was to be put in shackles again.

The crew all agreed to the conditions and to their new jobs. As long as at some point they got to relax on the beach then they didn't care. With the task of organizing complete, Arthur was intent to return to his cabin before they landed. He still needed to catch up with rewriting their stock.

It wasn't long till the ship reached the island and was carefully steered into the cove by Ludwig. At the end of the cove was a jetty, made by the pirates long before them who had used this island and thought it easier if there was a jetty to use. The first group, accompanied but Ludwig and their shackled cabin boy, left the moment they made port. Arthur's group, disembarked a little after them. Arthur knew exactly where to go, but they had to bring barrels with them, which required strength as well as organization. Once at the spring, the task was easy. All they had to do was fill the barrels with as much water as they could handle.

Again, the task of getting the barrels back to the ship was considerably harder. Now full of water, the barrels were heavy and barely controllable when they headed down the slope. They lost half of one barrel but managed to get away with five full barrels. This would be more then enough to see them to Tortuga safely.

The other group took far longer but came back with a good spread. Wild mushrooms, wild onions, a few different kinds of berries and they'd even managed to snag a few fish from one of the springs. The cook was very pleased with the catch and said that he'd be able to make the food last a few days till they reached a proper port. Arthur was very pleased with how their mission had gone and dismissed them all to play on the beach for the rest of the day.

Everyone was now given the opportunity to relax either on the ship or on the island. Arthur was no exception. While everyone was off playing in the sand, he sneaked away into the forest that covered the island. With a rag draped over his shoulder and a book in hand, he trudged up a trail till he reached a secluded spring. The yells and hoots of his men were too far to be heard so he could relax as much as he liked in the silence... Just him and his book.

Arthur gasped as he entered the water. It was chilly but not unwelcome. After being on a pirate ship all day in the blazing sun, the cold water was a relief. His clothes lay on a rock next to the spring, heating up in the afternoon sun while he dived and took advantage of the small break. He was so busy enjoying the water that he missed the two pairs eyes watching him from the bushes.

**Oh how cruel am I? And just before I leave for a holiday too! I'm afraid you guys will have to wait for to see who's watching him from the bushes~ Though I can tell you one pair of eyes is blue while the other is red~ **

**And Mathew has made his appearance … Along with Kiku and Feli… And Ivan. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I certainly can't wait to write the next one! One more chapter and they'll be in Tortuga I swear xD Thanks for reading!**


	9. Insufferable gits

There were two things Arthur definitely hadn't been expecting to see that afternoon. One was to see a certain albino pirate come hurtling out of the bushes screaming "ARTIE". Two was to see a certain blond haired cabin boy also come hurtling out of the bushes to tackle said albino pirate into the spring.

Arthur stared at the duo before realizing that he was naked and slipped out of the water to grab his clothes. The pair finally surfaced, gasping for breath and clambering out of the spring. Arthur stood tapping his foot, sending them both his darkest glare. "And what do ye think you're doing interrupting my private time?" He hissed. Alfred looked down at his feet positively embarrassed while the albino pirate was grinning madly.

"Artie! My bushy brow pal! How's it goin-" Was as far as he got before Arthur's fist connected with his chin sending him back into the spring. It took him a few moments to resurface in the spring, his chin bright red. "Ow! I mean fuck Artie! Why'd you do that!" Arthur smirked and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Gilbert love, you do remember how much I hate that name do you not?" Gilbert flinched in the water.

"Uh y-yeah sure, it just suits you! Well that's what Francis said-! I mean I came up with that idea by myself 'cause I'm just that awesome! A-anyways! Who is this guy? New body guard or somethin'?" Gilbert pulled off his now soaking wet hat and pointed at Alfred. Arthur looked at Alfred who was still examining his feet.

"My new cabin boy actually," Arthur smiled coolly. "In fact you might recognize him Gilbert... If you look closer." Gilbert gave Arthur a funny look and examined the cabin boy. Alfred glanced up at Gilbert and glared, making sure the pirate knew full well that he wasn't weak. Gilbert smirked and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Is he... An idiot?" Arthur had to physically stop himself from smacking Gilbert over the head while Alfred restrained himself from giving him a black eye.

"Well yes, though only you would have pointed it out... Idiot's tend to recognize each other," Arthur muttered. "But that's not it." Gilbert didn't look offended by Arthur's comment (Unlike Alfred) and continued to look Alfred up and down.

"Is he... That famous Alfred Jones lad? The one that's been killing off our pirates?" As he said the last part, Gilbert drew out his rapier and pointed it at Alfred's neck. "'Cause if he is... Then I have a few people to get him back for." Alfred held his hands up, ready to defend himself when Arthur stepped in; well more like kicked in. The rapier spun off into the bushes as Arthur knocked it out of his hands then round house kicked Gilbert into Alfred who then fell back into the spring.

Alfred pushed Gilbert off him who took it as a challenge and started to grapple. Arthur watched the two idiots fight in the water and growled. His only private time had been ruined! Ruined by the two imbeciles in the water. "Artie did you see that! Your cabin boy is out of control! I think you should let me execute him."

"What! You attacked me first liar!"

"Says the pirate killer! Why should we believe you?"

"'Cause you obviously started it that's why!"

It was like watching two children bickering over a toy. Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself before smiling dangerously at the pair who paled visibly. "BELT UP YOU BLOODY GITS AND FUCKING GET LOST!" The pair stared at him blown back by the power of the yell.

"G-geez Artie, no need to get so loud." Gilbert shrugged as he clambered out of the water. Alfred followed soon after.

"Yeah, its not like we were going to actually kill each other..." They both stared at the enraged pirate before them and stopped talking completely. Arthur clenched and unclenched his fists by his sides.

"All I wanted was to relax... Just relax! But why I thought I'd be able to do even that is beyond me! Especially with two monkey faced morons around making sure that my life IS A LIVING HELL!" Arthur slowly took a deep breath, rubbing his temples and calming his attitude slightly. "Gilbert?" Said pirate flinched at his name. "Are you here stocking up before you get to Tortuga as well?" He nodded. "Ok... Cabin boy there is absolutely no reason why you should be here... So why are you here?" Alfred swallowed nervously, doing his best to avoid the piercing green eyes in front of him.

"I... Uhh..." _I was watching you from a distance 'cause I was trying to figure out my feelings and Ludwig made me promise not to come near you. _"I was coming to get you to tell you that were all stocked up and ready to go." Alfred smiled nervously and waited for a response. Arthur's emerald eyes narrowed as his processed what Alfred had said. Alfred sent him one of his best hero grins to try and seal the deal causing Arthur to scowl at him.

"Fine, fine whatever! We're heading back to our ship now, so Gilbert it is with deepest pleasure that I saw farewell." He gave the Prussian a slight bow and turned away.

"That's so cold Arthur!" Gilbert whined as he wrapped a wet arm around his buddy. "Besides, we're moored just off shore from where your ship is, so I can give you the pleasure of walking with the awesome me!" Arthur growled and shrugged the arm off.

"Sod off! I want nothing more to do with you! Either of you!" He elbowed Gilbert in the ribs and started back through the bush. He could hear footsteps behind him, signally that both Alfred and Gilbert were following him, though thankfully in silence. This silence didn't last long.

"Ow! You trod on my foot on purpose!"

"I did not you smelly pirate! You placed your foot under mine and didn't move it in time."

"Yeah, and Arthur can cook like a French chef! Like I would purposefully let you step on the awesome me!"

"I bet I'm more awesome then you blackguard!"

"Is that a challenge? Is some cabin boy challenging one of the most feared captains in these waters?"

"He might be! Only because he knows he can kick your ass!"

"Oh ho ho, is that what he thinks? Well methinks he's got it all backwards!"

Arthur heard a yell before the sounds of tumbling started. He quickly sidestepped off the path as the two, locked in mortal combat, rolling down the rocky path. "Twits the pair of them…" He muttered, not bothering to yell after them. It would have only been a waste of breath. Arthur continued with his leisurely stroll down the path till he caught up to the duo that had become entangled in some vines. He couldn't help but smirk down on them as he passed, ignoring their pleas for help and instead whistling a sea shanty. "Hope you two get free soon, we weigh anchor soon." He called over his shoulder, chuckling when he heard their struggles.

The rest of the walk was spent in pleasant silence. The pair had obviously not been able to cut themselves free in the time it had taken for Arthur to walk back to the cove. Maybe he'd send Ludwig up to cut them loose; after all, it had been his job to watch Alfred.

Most of his crew was returning to the ship at this point as the sun was nearing its daylong journey. Ludwig was up on deck calling names and marking them off. One of the things he liked best about Ludwig was his organizational skill. Not many pirates had this ability.

He waved to Ludwig when he was at the end of the rocky path. He waved back and gave him a confused look. Arthur frowned and looked behind him. No one was there so why was Ludwig making such a strange face. When he turned around again a well-dressed pirate was making their way towards him.

"Captain Kirkland!" Ah, he recognized that voice.

"Elizaveta Hedervary, I had almost forgotten that you sailed with Gilbert." She stopped just short of him, a small frown evident on her face. Gilbert had fallen in love with her at port one day and declared himself so awesome that he could sail with a woman aboard his ship. His crew of course, was completely against it. So Elizaveta bound her breasts, tied back her hair and donned male clothing. If you didn't know who she was before you wouldn't have recognized her for what she was.

"Please don't use that name around our crew, when pirating I'm Lorand." Arthur chuckled and took her hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Of course, Lorand, a fine male name. Means brave warrior does it not?" Elizaveta returned the smile and pulled her hand away.

"So you do remember," She said and looked towards the forest.

"Ah, you must be wondering about the state of your captain." Arthur said, barely hiding the anger in his voice. "He's having… relations with my cabin boy and some vines presently." He smirked when Elizaveta's eyes widened and her cheeks grew red. He had also remembered that she had a strange fetish for when two men made love. A small fact that hadn't bothered him till he realized that's precisely what Alfred and his self were currently going through. He didn't have feelings for the lad (At least he was sure he didn't) but he continued to put him through awkward situations that could be taken as such. He sure as hell didn't want Elizaveta to think that he and Alfred were lovers. No way. Not even if the world was ending!

"I-I suppose I should go and cut them lose then." She said quickly. "Oh, Gilbert was hoping to sail with you to Tortuga, if that is where you are going."

"It is," Arthur said cautiously.

"That's good, he was also hoping to catch up with Ludwig… Has he earned his name back yet?" Arthur shook his head and waved her off.

"Go get your captain and my cabin boy before they strangle each other… On second thought maybe let them strangle each other then bring them back." Elizaveta giggled and left to free her captain. Arthur needed to have a word with Ludwig.

The blond first mate was busy counting the food stock as all the pirates but Alfred and himself were present. He didn't look up as Arthur approached him. "First mate…" Arthur purred and grabbed hold of Ludwig's shoulders. "I thought I asked you to watch the American."

"Y-you did," Ludwig swallowed, clearly uneasy.

"So why was it I found him at the spring… With no shackles… And no escort?" The man beneath his touch tensed. Arthur could smell the fear he was emitting as he tried to come up with an answer.

"When we finished, you said everyone could have leave to enjoy the beach… Alfred-"

"Cabin boy."

"-Cabin boy asked why he couldn't have fun too. I thought, as long as he stayed on the beach with the others it would be fine… So I undid his shackles and let him swim. Not too long after, Elizaveta- I mean Lorand came aboard to talk to you but you had left so he waited here." Ludwig finished his small tale. Arthur held back his need to yell profanities in the German's face. He had a better punishment.

"So that's why. Thank you first mate." He made as if to leave before turning slightly. "Oh and your brother is here… And he wanted to see you." Arthur felt a small amount of satisfaction as Ludwig paled. It's not that he hated his brother; it was just that his brother was loud, rude, obnoxious and hard to deal with. "A nice happy family reunion." He chuckled as Ludwig flinched. "Have fun."

Arthur watched the path entrance and waited for Elizaveta to free the two idiots from their self-imposed punishment. He heard their bickering before he saw their faces. He couldn't suppress a laugh as the trio came stumbling down the path, completely covered in vines and dirt. It seemed they had somehow pulled Elizaveta into the mess as well. Arthur walked down the dock to meet them, smirking slightly. Gilbert and Alfred sent him daggers while Elizaveta was still bright red in the face.

"I see you boys had fun," Arthur sneered. Both of them glowered while Elizaveta did her best to get the vines off Gilbert and herself.

"Fun my ass! You left us there!" Gilbert pointed an accusing finger at Arthur who shrugged it off.

"What was I supposed to do? Lorand there had a knife to get you out, I clearly didn't have anything." He said nonchalantly. "And you're here now so why are you complaining?" Alfred grabbed a handful of vines and ripped them off his legs.

"You could have at least used a rock or something, I was stuck to him for too long!" Oh no here it came.

"Well it's not like I wanted to! You could have moved your foot out of my chest!"

"You could have kept your hand away from my crotch!" And so it continues.

Arthur stepped forward and pushed the pair off the dock and into the shallows. Elizaveta giggled and cleared the rest of the vines off her self. "With the amount of time you two have spent in the water I'm surprised it hasn't cooled your heads!" He growled and led Elizaveta back onto the ship. "Where is your ship situated Lorand?" He asked while the other two pulled themselves out of the water.

"Just off shore Captain Kirkland." She smiled and pointed in the general direction.

"Good, we shall meet up with your ship first then continue to Tortuga together." Gilbert and Alfred clambered onto the ship soaking wet and still covered in vines. "You two like to make a mess don't you?" Arthur commented curtly. Gilbert stood up and pulled the rest of the wet vines off him.

"You owe me one of those bottles of yours Arthur," He growled. Arthur smirked and nodded.

"Fine with me, oh, weren't you also here to visit your brother?" Gilbert brightened at the mention of his brother he looked around the ship.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Most likely hiding… Check the stock room." Gilbert disappeared below deck to find his brother. Arthur turned to the rest of his crew. "Alright, cast off! Not long till we reach Tortuga lads!" The crew cheered and began to prepare for their departure. "Lorand, would you like to join Gilbert and myself in my quarters?"

"Yes thank you Captain Kirkland." Elizaveta bowed her head in thanks. Alfred growled as he got the last of the vines off his wet body.

"Cabin boy!" He attempted to stand to attention but slipped on a vine and fall backwards on deck.

"Ow… uh yes captain?" He winced and stood up again. Arthur raised an impressive eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Bring our food to my room when it's ready. I also expect you at my door tomorrow ready for some extra hard work." Alfred grimaced.

"Aye, aye captain." Arthur dismissed him with his gaze and lead Elizaveta to his quarters.

When they were in the captains's cabin Elizaveta turned to Arthur. "Is that Alfred. F. Jones?" She asked. Arthur nodded.

"The very same."

"Are you crazy? He works for Ivan Braginski! He's one of the most evil men I've ever seen!" Arthur frowned.

"I'm not frightened of some man who never leaves port! I'm the most feared pirate on these seas and so long as he never enters them he's safe." Elizaveta shook her head.

"He doesn't need to sail to be scary! If he gets a hold of you, you'll never feel the sea breeze again! Let alone see sunlight! Why did you take him? Why!" Arthur was taken aback by her sudden fear. He had heard of Ivan Braginski, a man who knew no mercy and enjoyed carving people up with knives. As long as those people were pirates he got away with it.

"Despite being a complete wanker, he is strong, useful around the ship and if need be, a valuable bargaining chip. So long as I have him we can't be touched." Arthur walked over his to his alcohol cabinet, disappointed with the lack of alcohol present. "I've thought it through so don't panic." He pulled out three bottles and passed one to Elizaveta.

"Just so long as you know what you're doing…" She murmured and took the bottle. "You haven't talked to… Him, have you?"

"You can say his name alright? I'm not bloody fragile; I won't break if you say it. And no, I haven't talked to Francis since the last time we all met up." Arthur uncorked his bottle and took a deep swig. "I would never go out of my way to talk to that bloody frog."

"I see." She sighed softly and uncorked her own bottle. They stood silently drinking, neither wanting to say anything in case they got more upset. Before the awkwardness could escalate the door flew open.

"Hello ladies! The awesome me is back!" Arthur scowled and held out a bottle to Gilbert.

"So… How is your brother?" Gilbert smirked and uncorked the bottle with his teeth.

"He's doin' awesome! Though not as awesome as me." He paused to swallow half the bottle. "I missed him so much! Says you still won't call him by his name though! Come on Artie, it's been long enough!" Arthur shook his head and took another gulp.

"When the twat earns it back I'll say it and not before!" Another swig. "Besides, you're the one who didn't want him on your ship."

"Hey! He was wild and always killing people! You think I could take him on?" Arthur chuckled.

"You're right, I'm the only person who was able to beat him… Twice." Gilbert glowered at him and drank down some more of his own drink.

"Shut your trap! If you fought him again you'd lose!" He was not going to rise to the bait. He was not going to rise to the bait. He was not going to rise to the ba-. "So what do you say to that boy toy?"

Something in Arthur snapped.

**There, another chapter… =_=; kind shortish but the plot keeps changing every time I start typing~ Soon I start university again so I won't be writing when I feel like it… But when I can. Enjoy the awesome Gilbert everyone!**


	10. Kill Gilbert

Alfred carefully carried several plates of food to the captain's cabin. He was nervous about seeing Arthur again after having the small arguments with the other captain even if he was right the Gilbert was wrong. Arthur had looked very displeased by the whole thing. A loud crash cut through his thoughts as a string of profanities sounded from the cabin followed by a series of thumps and bangs. Alfred ran forward and knocked on the door with his elbow, as his hands were full. Lorand opened the door, his face a picture of worry.

"You! Stop your captain before he kills Gilbert!" His voice sounded oddly higher but that was irrelevant. Alfred shoved the plates into Lorand's hands and shut the door behind him. He peered down at the tumbling duo and swore beneath his breath. Where as he had been more play fighting with Gilbert earlier Arthur looked like he was trying to rip out his throat. Gilbert was only just managing to keep the Brit's hands away from his face. He had never seen anyone so angry! Not even Mathew had looked this angry when Alfred had forgotten birthday for the third year in a row.

"You sodding wanker! I'll fucking kill you!" The pirate captain screamed while his face turned bright red. Alfred rushed over and wrapped his arms around Arthur's middle, promptly hauling him off the other captain. Arthur squirmed violently in his arms, managing to kick Gilbert one last time before Alfred dragged him to the other side of the room. Gilbert held his crotch, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Fucking touchy ass Brit!" He hissed and rolled from side to side while Lorand kneeled down by his side.

"Captain! You know you shouldn't provoke Captain Kirkland like that!" He whispered and placed a hand on Gilbert's head. The albino's lips twisted into a sneer as he glared at Arthur who had stopped struggling to catch his breath.

"Maybe if someone would just admit what he is then we wouldn't have this problem." He coughed and rubbed his throat tenderly. Alfred tensed as a growl leaked from Arthur's mouth.

"Maybe if someone had any decent fucking manors then I wouldn't have to kick them off my ship!" he spat at the Prussian. "Let me go cabin boy. I'm going to show Gilbert why I'm feared over these seas!" Alfred frowned and held on tighter.

"No," He said firmly. "Weren't you the one who said you didn't kill for pleasure?" Arthur flinched.

"Yes... But the rule doesn't apply when dealing with imbeciles like him! He deserves to be keelhauled for what he called me!" Alfred looked at Gilbert who had paled at the Brits words but continued his cocky charade. Alfred looked up at Lorand who was shaking his head sadly.

"What did he call you?" Somehow Alfred knew that what ever Gilbert had said was connected to why Arthur went frigid with him when they... Got close to each other. A thought occurred to him. Gilbert had said something in the 'Make Arthur pissed' category, so he knew what had caused Arthur pain! Alfred made it his mission to catch the Prussian alone and ask about it when Arthur wasn't around. Lorand narrowed his eyes at Alfred.

"Don't ask. We don't need a repeat of that little fight." His voice had deepened again. Gilbert, who was feeling safer now that Arthur had been restrained, piped up again.

"I called him what he really is... A boy-" Lorand cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand while Alfred had to hold onto Arthur as he had started to squirm again.

"Let. The fuck. Go!" Arthur hissed, and elbowed Alfred in the chin. The American held on tighter then before and winced.

"I can't let you go," He said and grimaced when Arthur kicked him in the shin with his heel. "N-no matter what you do!" Alfred kicked the back of Arthur's knees, causing him to fall forward onto the floor. Alfred then sat on his middle, straddling him and restraining him further. He knew he was too heavy for the Brit to push him off no matter how skilled at fighting he was. Arthur tried his best to kicked and punch Alfred till he eventually wore him self out and took to laying quietly on the floor.

Lorand approached carefully after giving Gilbert some more alcohol to occupy him. "Captain Kirkland, I am sincerely sorry for Gilbert's behavior. Please forgive him." Arthur sighed loudly out from under Alfred but didn't offer anything else. Alfred smiled up at Lorand then looked down at Arthur.

Gilbert had angered Arthur far more then he had. Not that it was a competition or anything. He was just curious as to why he got so furious so often. Gilbert belched and laughed on the other side of the room while Arthur tried to reach for one of his bottles, eager to forget what Gilbert had said. Alfred leaned over and pushed it closer, getting an almost silent 'thanks' from the Brit as he uncorked it and drank it awkwardly. Lorand sat down next to Alfred and grabbed one of the half empty bottles.

"How do you like working on a pirate ship?" He asked out of the blue, surprising the American. Alfred tipped his head to the side in thought before answering.

"It's certainly entertaining," he grinned earning an angry grunt from Arthur. "Much more interesting then being on my ship but... I prefer being a hero to a villain so this is like a minor set back before I can get back on track again." Lorand chuckled at this and took a swig of the grog.

"A hero you say? That's certainly very interesting... But from the looks of it you could have taken Arthur on and won easily. So why are you still here?" Lorand's green eyes twinkled with intrigue. Alfred had to think a little longer on this one. He stopped to restrain Arthur again who had muttered something about kicking Gilbert in his vital regions before returning to the question.

"He's stronger then he looks you know." Arthur squirmed under him again and growled as if to try and prove his point. "And..." _I really like Arthur... But I'm not sure in what way._ "I wouldn't have a clue... Maybe the fact that he's been at sea and this is the first time we've come ashore since I was captured?" He couldn't be sure but he knew that he was enjoying his time with the irritable English pirate. "Plus I want to get him to say my name." Lorand raised a slender eyebrow curiously.

"He won't say your name either?" He questioned and gave Arthur a disapproving look.

"Of courshe I bloody won't!" He slurred. "Why should I call the git by hish name when he keepsh doing moronic thingsh?" Again Lorand turned his curious gaze to Alfred.

"Doing things?" He repeated, a small trace of a smirk forming. Alfred blushed and looked down at the floorboards.

"He's just drunk, w-we don't do things... Arthur's a bad liar." Lorand chuckled and stood up, dusting his backside.

"You're a bad liar too, you know?" He laughed and walked back over to Gilbert who started complaining the moment he got there.

"Where've you been? I wash getting' lonely!" He yelled loudly earning a slap on the head from Lorand. "Oww! You're a cruel firsht mate... Artie! Ish your firsst mate this cruel! Oh! Hahahaha! It's my bruder! Of course he ish!" Gilbert broke out into a fit of giggled and rolled on the floor.

"Well I'd be nice but it seems that you and Captain Kirkland have been drinking his strongest alcohol and you seem to get touchy-feely when you get too drunk!" Lorand's words sparked Alfred's memory of what happened when Arthur drank too much. He grabbed the bottle from Arthur's grasp earning a whine from the pirate.

"G-give that back git!" He reached behind him to grasp at Alfred's leg. Alfred looked around desperately for something he could give to Arthur to hold onto aside from his leg. He saw a map that had fallen off the table (Probably during the fight) and handed it to the hand on his leg. The hand took it and brought it back around to its owners face. Arthur frowned at the map in his hands and threw it away. "I want my grog!" He yelled and kicked the ground angrily.

"Hear hear!" Gilbert yelled only to be shushed by Lorand.

"Shut up you, you, you shtupid wanker!" Arthur laughed triumphantly at his insult and craned his neck back to look at Alfred. "Get off me C-cabin boy... You're heavy." Alfred gave him a suspicious look.

"Only if you promise not to attack Gilbert if I do." Arthur smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Yesh, yesh of course, why would I hurt my dearesht friend?" Alfred didn't like the way Arthur's eyes gave off an innocent look when his voice sounded so malicious. However, even if he wanted to, he couldn't stay seated on Arthur all night. He pulled himself off the pirate using the table and watched as Arthur slowly stood and glanced around. His eyes settled on Gilbert, the intention to kill back. Before he could step towards the Prussian Alfred had him wrapped in his arms again. "Hey! Let go of me! I washn't going to do anything I swear!" Alfred let out a loud fake laugh.

"Yeah, of course you weren't going to attack Gilbert and my names Captain Kirkland." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You're not Kirkland! That's my name!" Alfred sighed and dragged Arthur over to his bed.

"Yes your name is Kirkland." This drunk Arthur certainly wasn't as seductive as the first one or nearly as exciting. Maybe it took a lot of alcohol to get him to that point. Alfred hadn't seen nearly as many bottles on the floor this time. Lorand walked back over to Alfred as he tried to make Arthur stay on the bed.

"Captains are sure a handful aren't they?" He sighed, playing with a stray strand of hair. "All the captain's I've ever met have some sort of personality problem." Alfred pressed Arthur's shoulders into the small bed, essentially pinning him.

"If I give you your alcohol back will you stay on the bed?" Arthur's emerald eyes stared up at him; his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what Alfred was saying. "The thing you were whining about earlier?" Alfred rolled his eyes and turned to Lorand. "Could you get his bottle of grog?" Lorand nodded and stepped over the laughing Prussian to retrieve the almost empty bottle of whiskey. He handed it to Alfred who gave it to the now sleepy pirate captain.

Arthur beamed when he saw the bottle hovering over his face, taking it and gulping down its contents greedily. "Hey! Hey! You'll be sick!" Alfred pulled the now empty bottle away while Arthur was grinning away like an idiot. "How is it that you were nice the last time you got drunk and this time you're actually acting like a drunk?" Lorand chuckled and grabbed Gilbert's arm, lifting him up into a chair. The drunk Prussians laughter ignited Arthur's anger again but he did no more then glare in Gilbert's direction.

"I don't see what's so good about this stuff anyway." Alfred swished the small amount of liquid around in the bottle.

"Taste it and maybe you'll see why most pirates live for whiskey and rum." Lorand took another drink of his own bottle while also taking Gilbert's. He ignored his captain's cries of protest and placed the bottle back in Arthur's alcohol cabinet. Alfred smelt the ring of the bottle. It wasn't unpleasant... He looked up to see both Arthur and Lorand watching him. Arthur's eyes, though unfocused, watched his actions with interest.

Alfred brought the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back. The small amount of whiskey passed his lips, teeth and tongue; burning the inside of his mouth. When he swallowed it burned his throat and caused him to gag, dropping the bottle on the floor much to the amusement of the pirates in the room.

"Y-you're such a git!" Arthur giggled from his bed while Gilbert hooted with laughter from his chair. Alfred scrunched up his face in disgust and gagged again. Lorand gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

"You'll get used to it." He said as he tried to stifle his own laughter.

"I'm a hero dammit!" Alfred yelled, trying to win back some pride. "Hero's aren't supposed to drink whiskey anyways! This just proves how much of a hero I am." The three pirates paused to look at each other before falling into hysterics once more.

"What's going on in here?" Alfred looked around at the door where Ludwig was frowning.

"Bruder! Come join ush!" Gilbert stood up and made his way over to Ludwig. "We're laughing at this... this what did you call your self?" Alfred pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm a hero." Though his voice lacked the earlier enthusiasm after being ridiculed. This only resulted in more laughter and a death glare from the first mate. Alfred looked at Ludwig then away again as he realized he had broken his promise. He hadn't planned on being caught by Arthur at the spring. He was trying to figure out why he couldn't get the man out of his head when Gilbert had charged him. Fearful of Arthur's safety, (Though he shouldn't have been) Alfred had reacted naturally and tackled the offender. Who turned out to be a friend of Arthur and Ludwig's older brother too. "Oh Um I should go now." Alfred excused himself and made his way out of the rowdy cabin. Ludwig moved aside to let him pass.

"D-don't forget cabin boy," Arthur's slurred British voice sounded sweeter then it should have. "Out shide my quarters at sunrise, I have some nice chores for you to do tomorrow."

"Aye aye captain!" Alfred yelled over his shoulder. He could hear Lorand telling Ludwig about Alfred not liking the whiskey before the door was shut and he was left alone on deck. A few other crewmembers were shuffling around doing odd chores, checking ropes or drinking and gambling. Alfred didn't feel social enough to join them so instead he scaled the mast and perched himself up among the sails. Down below the men were starting to light lamps around deck. Illuminating the ship as they sailed slowly by another ship.

Alfred guessed that this ship belonged to Gilbert and Lorand. He frowned when he remembered Lorand. The guy seemed kind of feminine for a pirate. Then again so did Arthur; with his soft blond locks, slim frame and captivating eyes he would have made a beautiful woman. He looked down at the door leading to Arthur's room and thought about that first night in the storm. It had just felt so right when the smaller mans body had been pressed together with his. Like a key and a lock; they only fitted one another and no one else.

A few thumps and yelling could be heard in the cabin again then there was silence. A moment later Lorand and Ludwig exited and closed the door behind them. Alfred watched them talk between themselves before looking around. Lorand looked up and pointed him out to Ludwig whose blue eyes narrowed into his usual glare. He then pointed to the ground, indicating that he wanted to speak with Alfred.

With exceptional skill, Alfred slid down using a rope and landed with a bang on deck. Lorand and Ludwig made their way down the stairs to meet him halfway. "Yo! What's up?" He asked. Ludwig's steely gaze never faltered.

"Thank you for helping keep those two apart." Lorand smiled. "Gilbert and Arthur are a bit of a handful and they're both terrible drunks."

"But that's not why we want to talk to you." Ludwig cut in, ignoring the withering glance that Lorand sent him. "You work for Ivan Braginski right?"

"Yeah, I work for him." Alfred wasn't fond of Ivan who treated everyone like a slave even if they should have been called his equals. "What about it?" Two small blades were pressed to his neck in a heartbeat. Alfred froze at the feel of the cold steel.

"We want to know everything you know about Ivan and his navy." Ludwig pressed his blade harder against Alfred's skin. "We would like to compare it against information we already have." Anger flared up in Alfred though he should have expected this sooner or later. He was a navy captain of course he'd be a valuable source of information. But he had just started to feel like he was part of the ship's crew and now he was being treated like a captive again.

"Well you're out of luck 'cause Ivan was a bastard and kept me out of any military secrets." He huffed. Ludwig and Lorand exchanged glances before Ludwig stepped closer and punched him in the stomach. Alfred dropped down to one knee and gasped for breath. It wouldn't have hurt had he not punched the exact place that Arthur had cut him. He could feel the old wound sting and add to the punches own pain.

"Don't lie." Ludwig hissed. "We've heard information about you too and it tells us that you and Ivan may not get along with much but still work together well when it comes to military matters." Lorand crouched down to Alfred's level.

"You can understand our want to keep our Captain's safe can't you? They may be bad drunks but they're... Well for lack of a better phrase, fucking good captains. It's like having a brother that you want to protect." Alfred coughed and looked up to meet Lorand's green eyes.

"If you know so much about me then you'd know that I have a brother in the navy. He looks pretty much just like me but he's more shy and gentle." Alfred gritted his teeth. "I never wanted him to join the navy and learn of the hard life but he did it anyways. He said he wanted to make our father proud even though he died five years ago in an attack." _A pirate attack_. Lorand's eyes softened at his story but Ludwig's remained as cold as stone.

"Then you under stand that we need this information to help our captains." Lorand continued. "We honestly don't know what possessed Arthur to take you but we both think it was a bad idea." Alfred's blue eyes flicked to Ludwig, wondering whether he had told Lorand about the captain's and his... Activities. "We personally don't want the entire navy after us so we need to know their where about so we can give you back to them without any bloodshed." Wait they wanted to give him back?

"But I thought you wanted to kill me for you know..." He didn't really want to finish the sentence in case he angered the two first mates.

"Of course... But that would mean that they'd still be after us... We'd much rather you be killed in a fight on your own ship. That way we can be held accountable but it wouldn't be murder." Lorand placed his knife back into its sheath while Ludwig kept his out and trained on Alfred's neck.

"I don't know much about the routes he takes." Alfred admitted. "Honestly, I hate Ivan. He's creepy and sadistic and goes against all my beliefs I have as a hero." Ludwig's glare changed to a frown.

"If you claim to be a hero then why do you kill people? I thought you were supposed to save people." The German's puzzled expression was somewhat amusing but his question wiped away any laughter. Before Alfred had always thought of pirates as cruel blackguards with no morals. He still thought that's what they were but now he saw them as human too. They had emotions and feelings... They just didn't show them.

"I... I don't know how to answer that question." Alfred felt his shoulders drop in defeat. "I used to think of pirates as animals and nothing more... But now... I've seen more then most men in my position would have and I see men just like me." Ludwig and Lorand stood there, touched by Alfred's words.

"Well... " Ludwig looked unsure at this point. Lorand tapped Alfred's shoulder lightly and helped him stand.

"We're happy that you feel that way about us. Pirates aren't all that bad... It's just our choice of lifestyle though I dare you to ask any person on this ship if they regret choosing to be a pirate and see how many people tell you no." Alfred already knew that none of the crew regretted joining up with Arthur. He had known this since the storm on his second night when they put all their trust into the one man to see them through safely. Arthur had come through for his men like Alfred would have done for his. The only difference between the two captains was one was in the navy while the other was wanted by the navy. Apart from that they were both just men.

Ludwig sheathed his blade, seeing as the integration wasn't going anywhere and was more or less a waste of their time. Alfred felt his body relax now that he wasn't on the wrong side of a blade. He seemed to be on that side a lot lately since he'd been captured.

"So uhhh... What happened to the captains?" He asked now that he wasn't under scrutiny.

"Oh yes," Lorand giggled. "They started to get rowdy again so Ludwig smashed their heads together." Ludwig smiled but refrained from laughing about injuring his captain and brother. "They both fell in a heap on each other!" Gilbert's first mate laughed a little longer before settling down. Great, Alfred was not looking forward to dealing with a hung over Arthur again.

"You should sleep Alfred, you look pale." Ludwig commented causing Lorand to gasp.

"You said his name!" Alfred grinned.

"Of course, I'm not under any oath not to." Ludwig ran a hand through his hair, flattening it more. "Still... You broke your promise to me Alfred. You went near the captain." Alfred gulped and looked down at his feet. This being 'told off' thing was also becoming regular occurrence.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to but I needed to ask him something and then Gilbert appeared and we started fighting and yeah..." He smiled sheepishly. For some reason everyone just wanted answers from him. "W-well I feel a bit tired, just like you said. I think I'll got to sleep now!" He quickly waved and ran across deck to the crew's sleeping quarters. There was no way he was getting any more punishment from any one else today.

"H-hey! Get back here!" Ludwig growled angrily but stopped when Elizaveta placed her hand on his arm.

"Don't be so strict! He looks quite young... I'd say eighteen? Nineteen maybe? But we learned something about him tonight."

"Oh?" Ludwig questioned, unconvinced. "And what might that be?"

"That his feelings for Captain Kirkland are genuine. I don't think he'd hurt him, not intentionally anyways. He looks like a good kid." Elizaveta smiled and rubbed her hands together. "I'm good at reading people Ludwig... You know that." The blond sighed, clearly seeing that he wasn't going to win this argument.

"I guess you're right... We can only make sure he doesn't betray him once we let him go." The both looked back towards the captain's quarters.

"Well seeing as they're both on the floor... I think I'll take Arthur's bed, I'm sure he won't mind." The brunette smiled cheekily at Ludwig who sighed again.

"I suppose you're right... But don't blame me when you have to deal with their headaches and complaints tomorrow morning. I have first watch tonight... Sleep well Elizaveta and thank you for putting up with that bruder." Elizaveta winked and gave Ludwig a small wave.

"Good night Ludwig." She opened the door to the captain's quarters and slipped in, closing the door behind her. Ludwig was left alone on deck with no one else but the helms man. With yet another sigh, (He seemed to be doing that a lot lately) Ludwig settles down on the stairs and watched the moon illuminate the sea.

The following day was sure to ensue pain for all.

**LOOK! Double digits! I've never gotten this far in a story! Though this chapter annoyed me… It just kept getting longer and more annoying… And I'm sorry but ONE more chapter and THEN they'll reach Tortuga… But the next chapter is actually INTERESTING… And for those who enjoy NAKED ALFRED you'll like the next chapter… University is keeping me busy guys so even though I've started the next chapter there may be a wait.**


	11. Holy shi!

Arthur's body clock had woken him up sometime before sunrise. He knew this because he always woke up before sunrise no matter how late he went to sleep. His eyes blinked a few times, ridding themselves of sleep and formerly waking his mind up to yet another pounding headache.

Arthur really hated this recent, waking-up-with-a-bloody-headache routine; and snuggled up with Gilbert no less! He scowled and shoved the snoring Prussian away from him, instantly regretting moving that quickly. Arthur bit back a groan of pain and instead held his head tenderly between his hands. If he was lucky he would be able to walk... Or crawl to his cabinet and get out his cure. Then maybe he could make Gilbert beg for it when he woke up.

Gilbert was snoring peacefully on the floor next to him. Though there was something odd about being on the floor. Arthur peered up to see his bed occupied by Elizaveta. He had said she could use his cabin... Or bed. God he wasn't even sure at this point. He was, however, pretty sure that Gilbert and he couldn't have drunk enough to pass out that early in the night. He remembered the American git being there... And he had sat on him!

Arthur fumed dangerously as he crawled towards the direction of the cure. The boat jerked slightly causing him to slip and hit the floor. He bit his tongue to stop from crying out at the pain before slowly and carefully continuing.

The cabinet seemed miles away in Arthur's condition and each step shook his head in a painful manor. At this rate it would be night by the time he got there!

Gilbert groaned somewhere behind him, alerting Arthur to the Prussians pain. He snickered softly and continued on towards the cabinet; glad he wasn't the only one suffering. He reached it long before his estimated time and used the wall to stand himself up. The cure was right where he'd left it from last time. With a sly smirk Arthur gulped a mouthful of the foul tasting liquid and swallowed before he had time to spit it out. It was really the most disgusting drink he'd ever had but it worked... And if it got rid of his hangover then he'd suffer through the taste every time.

Arthur took to sitting in his chair while he waited for the cure to do its work. His cabin was a mess, much to his displeasure, and he couldn't help but wonder how it had gotten that way. He remembered Gilbert, being the sodding twat that he is, calling him 'boy toy'. A name that he never wanted to be called ever again. Never. Ever... But if he could guess right then the mess in his cabin was due to a fight. Gilbert and he must have fought some before being broken up.

He scratched his neck and glanced down at the mess of papers on the floor. Hadn't Alfred been there? Yes, he had... He was strong... The only other person Arthur knew to be that strong was Ludwig. But then Ludwig wouldn't dare... No, it had to have been Alfred. The lad wasn't as formal with Arthur as Ludwig was.

Convinced that Alfred had stopped them from fighting, Arthur then decided that he would dress appropriately today. After all, they would be docking in Tortuga by midnight if the winds continued to favor them this way. The French Bastard would most like be there already, hoping from tavern to tavern, picking up cheap whores and showing them the world! Arthur slammed his fist down on the table, disturbing his two slumbering companions. Well who cared! Certainly not him; certainly not Captain Arthur Kirkland!

Arthur ripped off his shirt and searched around for one of his white dress shirts. He knew he had a clean one somewhere but he just had to find it. Not long after he found his dress shirt, pale brown britches, knee high black leather boots and red coat with gold trimmings, he was ready to face the day.

Outside, the sun was only just past the horizon line, which meant only one thing. Alfred was late. Arthur stepped out onto the deck and peered around for the cabin boy and was surprised to see it empty of any life what so ever. "How odd..." He mused out loud to himself. Why wasn't there at least a night watchman? He glanced to his left to see Gilbert's boat sailing virtually next to his. Maybe it was the fact that two well-known pirate ships were sailing together that told others to steer clear and that's why there were no watchmen. Arthur scowled and decided to lecture them on their assumed arrogance. Maybe he should teach them a lesson too.

While rolling this thought around his mind, he wandered down to the galley to check on that mornings breakfast. The cook was busy bustling away, enjoying the new and rather exotic ingredients he had to work with. His head shot up at the sound of footsteps and his face instantly broke into a smile at the sight of his captain.

"Ah, well it's been a while since I last seen yew in 'ere captain! Any reason for da visit?" Arthur shook his head and sat down in one of the seats available.

"No, no I thought I'd come and get my own breakfast this mornin'." The blond took off his hat, lay it on the table and ran a hand through his bed hair. "Smells good I must say."

"Aw, well thankin' yah captain! I like to think the men enjoy me meals! Specially that American lad, 'e loves my food!" Arthur felt his eye twitch at the mention of Alfred.

"Yes... Yes the lad does like his food," He commented vaguely. The cook was about to open hi mouth when stomping was heard up on the deck. "What in the name of-!" The footsteps then changed direction and headed towards the galley. Not a moment later a familiar blond had jumped down onto the floor.

"Is breakfast ready! I gotta make sure I get some food... For... A-Captain Kirkland..." Alfred's voice slowly drifted off as the sight of his Captain sitting by the cook caught his attention. "I uhh, I didn't mean to over sleep! Wait! I'm on time, i-it's not sunrise yet! Is it?" Alfred ran over to Arthur's table, his azure eyes wide in panic.

Arthur sat still and watched him, watching the fear and panic in his eyes somehow made his morning better. 'I must be a sadist,' He decided, smirking at the lad in front of him. Alfred gulped upon seeing his Captain smirk; there was no way it could mean anything good.

"Where is your shirt...?" He drawled softly. Alfred looked down at his naked chest, the scar form their first meeting still bright red and ugly. Yet on that chest it was undeniably sexy... And he would rather be keel hauled, drawn and quartered before he'd ever admit that out loud.

"Well... It kept getting ripped so I didn't bother with it..." He muttered in a deflated tone. "I'm not late... Am I?"

"Yes Cabin boy... You are late." He spoke slowly and stood at the same time, his eyes never leaving Alfred's face. "A punishment is in order then."

"What! That's not fair!" Alfred frowned indignantly. "Why am I the only one being treated like this!" Arthur raised one impressive eyebrow and let his smirk widen.

"You are my cabin boy and must do as I say,"

"But the other crew members-"

"-Do as I say as well, now shut up! I know I will have to deal with that imbecile Gilbert later and I would think that you would want to get ready for a hard day of cleaning Cabin boy-"

"No." Alfred glared at Arthur, standing defiantly on the other side of the table. Arthur regarded him slowly as he felt his smirk falter under his gaze.

"Did I hear correctly? Did you say 'no' lad?" Arthur's smirk slid from his face and was replaced with a less then pleased look. "Tell me if I heard correctly."

"Yeah, I said no! N. O!" Alfred bunched his fists at his sides. "I'm tired of you treating me like shit! I'm tired of being pushed around! I'm a navy captain for fucks sake! And I have a name! Just like Ludwig! And my names Alfred F. Jones! Fucking say it!" The cook looked between Arthur and Alfred, ignoring his cooking. This was far more interesting.

Arthur's expression hardened at the mention of Ludwig's name. He had explicitly ordered no one to say it! "I treat you like I treat every other person on this ship! You are no longer the great 'Alfred F. Jones' on here lad, you're the cabin boy and there's nothing you can say that'll make it otherwise." Somehow he had managed to keep control of his temper in front of Alfred but he could feel it breaking beneath his skin.

"Then I'll fight you!" Alfred challenged, bringing his fists up into a fighting stance. "I'll fight you, and if I win, then you have to say my name, and Ludwig's!"

"Oh? And if I win?"

"Then..." Alfred paused for a moment to think. "Th-then I'll be yours completely... I won't fight you or back chat you... I'll be docile." Alfred grit his teeth after he finished his offer. Despite his feelings for Arthur he didn't want to be the man's slave! But he so desperately wanted to be acknowledged as the person he was no matter what. It wasn't fair that the other didn't treat him like an equal!

Arthur looked like he was seriously contemplating his deal. His green eyes were dark with thought when he suddenly looked up. "Ok, it's a deal. And to make it fair I'll let you pick how we duel." Alfred brightened at this news. If he picked his strongest fighting style then he would be sure to beat Arthur! And prove that he wasn't some weak Navy captain!

"Ok, then I want to fight with my fists!" He beamed. "No one can beat me at hand to hand combat! I'll have you whipped!"

"So is that your final choice?" Arthur snickered as he crossed his arms and once again, looked down on Alfred. The sunny blond glared back and puffed out his chest in a show of male aggression.

"Of course it is! Now lets get going! I'm ready to kick your ass!" The cook chuckled from his post at the boys enthusiasm.

"Yah know that no one has ever dared to challenge our cap'in to hand to hand combat afore right lad?" He crossed his arms over his large belly and laughed as Alfred's face fell. "I would o' thought you mighten know 'is reputation for combat seein' as you were trackin' 'im not too long ago!"

"Crap!" Alfred cursed and stomped his foot on the ground. Arthur watched him with amusement glittering in his emerald colored eyes. It would have been fun to break him but... This may prove a worthy substitute.

"You can't go back on it now lad, well, I suppose we should head up and so I can 'kick your ass'!" He mimicked the Americans accent and laughed heartily with his cook. Alfred pouted and glared at them both.

"When I win we'll see whose laughing! The hero always wins!"

"You're not in your bloody world where hero's 'always win'... You're in MY world where I always win. Good luck cabin boy, you'll need it." He chuckled maliciously as he walked around the tables and disappeared up stairs. When Arthur was gone, Alfred slumped down onto the table and banged his head several times against it.

"Now, now lad! Don't have to go a bangin' up my good tables because you got a fight with the cap'in! You sounded mighty confident that yah would win so at least try eh?" The cooked smiled encouragingly and passed Alfred some hard tack. He looked at the hard tack and decided it wasn't worth trying to eat the damn thing.

"Why are you saying this to me? Shouldn't you be telling me I can't win?" Alfred asked confused by the cook's words.

"Well usually, yes I would, but the deal don't really affect the cap'in personally so I figures that sayin' your names ain't that bad a thing to do... 'Sides, Ludwig's been without a name for so long now it's a wonder no ones forgotten it! Go out there and try yah best for yah self if no one else eh cabin boy?" He chuckled, his belly shaking with mirth before taking a bite out of some hard tack.

Alfred slowly nodded his head and smiled. "Thanks, I think I needed that!" He smiled brightly at the cook before standing up and making his way up stairs where the captain was waiting on deck. He was surprised to see no one out already. Maybe that's why Arthur had been out so early.

Arthur had removed his hat, coat and boots; standing in front of Alfred in nothing but a plain white dress shirt and pale brown britches. His face was impassive except for his eyes, which shone with amusement at the battle that was about to commence. He had bent his knees and stood in a defensive stance, watching Alfred's movements like a hawk watching its prey.

Seeing as there wasn't anything he himself could remove without being nude, Alfred took up a stance of his own. Their eyes locked from across the deck.

"Rules?" Alfred questioned, keeping his tone even.

"No weapons apart from your body, which means scratching and biting are allowed." The smirk slowly slid onto his face again. "One wins when he has the other pinned for seven seconds."

"Why seven seconds?"

"For the seven sea's lad."

"... Ok then... How does this start?"

"When someone makes the first move." Arthur concluded, continuing to watch Alfred as if his life depended on it. The sunny blond frowned and held his position. He was most certainly not going to make the first move; at least not yet. Alfred had never really seen Arthur fight hand-to-hand combat before but from the small snippets he'd witnessed, he assumed that Arthur was the kind of person to use his opponents weight against them to make up for his short stature.

When he had fought with Gilbert the other day he had shown that despite his size he was quite strong. He had a powerful kick and his punches weren't too shabby either. He looked light on his feet and from his stance; Alfred concluded that he was more of a defensive fighter.

Across from Alfred, Arthur smirked inwardly as he judged from Alfred's frown that he was sizing him up. He knew that Alfred hadn't seen him fight before which left him with the advantage. From their first encounter Arthur knew that Alfred was a hotheaded fighter who possessed amazing strength, but he was also the kind of person who didn't strike unless provoked. Arthur's main plan was to try and use that strength of his against him, like toppling a tree he had to aim for the base.

Truthfully, Arthur's defensive stance was nothing but a rouse. As a pirate, you were often the one to strike first otherwise you didn't stand a chance. Arthur blinked when Alfred shifted the weight from his back foot to his front foot. It looked like he might actually make the first move. Before Alfred had a chance to move forward however, two of Arthur's men clambered up onto the deck, followed by Ludwig.

"What's going on here? Captain, do you need any assistance?" The strict blond questioned, irritation clear on his face at such a situation happening so early.

"No, we're just sparring." Arthur waved him off casually, eyes never once leaving Alfred's and slowly stepped back out of his defensive stance into a more laid-back pose. "If the cabin boy wins, I have to say both your names." Ludwig stared at Alfred, both confused and shocked.

Alfred took a moment to look at Ludwig and send him a thumbs up, signaling that he knew what he was doing. That brief distraction was all Arthur needed. The moment Alfred's head turned, Arthur was off, running towards him and bringing back his right fist at the same time. Alfred had barely any time to react to the pirate Captain, just managing to block the blow and back tracked a couple of meters away with the Brit hot on his tail.

The American had definitely fallen for his defensive stance before; the shock on his face was evidence of that if nothing else. He was currently trying his best to block Arthur's continuous punching assault, a punch landing every few seconds. This continued until he felt a wall at his back. This time Alfred was prepared. He dropped down onto one knee and punched Arthur right in the gut with all his might, sending him flying backwards across the deck.

Arthur coughed and rolled over, quickly standing but holding his gut in obvious pain as Alfred had managed to successfully wind him. It didn't help that he had hardly eaten anything and had drunk the night before. Alfred took the moment to catch his breath and move away from the wall. By this time most of the crew had woken up and had started to cheer for the two.

Alfred felt his self confidence increase when he had managed to hit Arthur. Finally! He'd landed a blow, revenge for all the times Arthur had treated him like shit! With the sudden boost in confidence, Alfred tried an offensive tactic running towards, Arthur who was still half bent over in pain, intent of returning some more punches. His victory was short lived as when he neared Arthur and lunged, the small Captain easily dodged and grabbed his arm, pulling him around his own body then tripping him up. Alfred landed with a loud thud on the floor before pulling himself up, narrowly missing being kicked by the feisty blond. He could feel blood leaking from his nose again and cursed beneath his breath.

It was about now that Gilbert made his grand entrance, standing up on the top deck and smirking down on the fighting pair. "What's this? Entertainment for the awesome me? You two are too kind~" Arthur stepped back away from Alfred, allowing him time to stand and discover the damage Arthur had done to him.

"We're not doing this for you wanker." He spat at Gilbert's general direction but never once stopped watching Alfred. "Stay out of it or I'll kick you off my ship!" Gilbert had the decency to look offended by Arthur's comments but quickly recovered when Elizaveta soon joined him on deck.

"What's going on?" She whispered into Gilbert's ear.

"Dunno, looks like a little battle I think."

Alfred noticed that Arthur had stepped back and allowed him room and this only made him angry. Arthur still wasn't fighting him seriously! He still wasn't treating him like an equal and that pissed him off! Alfred charged at Arthur again, this time he made sure to get a hit through.

"Fight me seriously!" He yelled as he charged the smaller blond.

The captain had been slightly preoccupied with Gilbert and only had time to block Alfred's punch rather then use it against him. Arthur smirked at their proximity and lashed out, punching Alfred right in the stomach where the still healing cut that Arthur had given him was. Alfred hissed in pain and stepped back before rushing back in, fists flying everywhere.

Arthur was soon finding it hard to block so many powerful blows at once and knew he needed another tactic. Arthur parried a blow and slipped by Alfred's left side then rapidly whirled around and delivered a kick to the back of his knee. Alfred collapsed forward with a small yell and winced as Arthur grabbed his head and smashed it into the deck.

Alfred frowned as stars exploded in his face and tried to will away the pain in his head as red spots started to cloud his vision. Extra weight was suddenly pushing the air out of his lungs as he tried to breath. It took him a moment to realize that the extra weight was Arthur and he was mumbling something down to him.

"4... 5... 6... 7. And I win cabin boy." Arthur stood up and walked over to retrieve his boots, coat and hat donning them quickly.

"First mate." He stated softly, breaking the silence that had enveloped the entire ship.

"Yes captain?" Ludwig looked up from Alfred to Arthur, trying his best to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Make sure he's patched up, I have tasks for him to do before we reach Tortuga."

"... Aye, aye Captain." Ludwig stepped forward to take care of Alfred while Arthur addressed the rest of his crew.

"To your stations, first lot breakfast then the second lot, we shall be arriving in Tortuga by at least midnight tonight so I want this place looking like a bloody proper pirate ship so that you can have fun when we reach Tortuga." The crew gave a hearty cheer at the prospect of the 'fun' they would be having at Tortuga.

With the crew busy and Alfred taken care of, Arthur returned to his cabin with Gilbert and Elizaveta fllowing close behind.

"Well that was a bit… Harsh, I mean did you really have to smash his head into the floor like that?" Elizaveta kept looking back at the door, worry evident on her facial features.

"He'll be fine, he has a thick skull, besides, he challenged me." Arthur grumbled as he reached for his liquor cabinet. Gilbert was there to swipe the bottle from his hands easily, ignoring the blond captain's threats and taking a swig.

"It was harsh Artie," Gilbert smirked and held the bottle out of Arthur's reach. "And for someone who _willingly_ puts up with you and your temper he sure does stay loyal!" Arthur punched Gilbert's stomach and was rewarded by stealing the bottle back from him.

"Loyal? Hah! He challenged his captain to a duel. How is that loyal? I have a punishment for him when he's able to do so." Arthur gulped down the rest of the searing liquid, smirking at Gilbert as he did so.

"Punishment? Arthur that's too far." Elizaveta frowned and took the bottle from both of them, much to their annoyance. "Alf-Cabin boy... I think he'd been punished enough." Elizaveta didn't know whether Arthur had noticed Alfred's feelings for him, but if he hadn't she wasn't going to be the person to tell him.

"Not enough if you ask me!" Gilbert added in, contradicting his earlier statement and still holding his stomach.

"Well no one asked you." Elizaveta huffed, crossing her arms across her hidden bust.

"I am captain and I have decided. His punishment will be a test to see if he will keep his word." Arthur licked his cracked lips and gently lay a hand where Alfred had socked him one. The boy could definitely hit hard that was for sure so he wouldn't be surprised if he had a bruise turn up there later. If Alfred was lighter on his feet he would be a formidable opponent and Arthur might not have been able to beat him... No, Arthur could beat anyone that challenged him. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your own ship anyways Gilbert?" The Albino captain grinned and shook his head.

"I want to spend as much time with mein brudder as possible! Speaking of which, are you giving him leave in Tortuga? It's been years since we last went drinking." Elizaveta sighed and shook her head, remembering the last time the two had gone drinking together. What a disaster that had been...

Arthur tilted his head and rested a finger on his chin. "I believe I will, he is a good first mate and I'd hate to see him miss out on the fun of Tortuga." Gilbert brightened at this.

"We're going to drink like we've never drunk before!" He punched the air while Elizaveta contemplated finding another pirate ship to work on. "I'll go inform him now and see how your cabin boy is going." Gilbert left the pair with a wink.

"He's a handful..." Arthur muttered, settling himself down into a chair. "How the bloody hell do you put up with him?" The brunette smiled softly and took the other chair.

"When you find true love you'll under stand that you can look over their faults a little... Easier." She hinted.

"... You must be very strong to overlook Gilbert enormous bloomin' ego!" They both enjoyed a short laugh at Gilbert expense before falling silent again. The blond captain then cleared his throat. "I suppose I should check on him then?" He asked softly. Eilzaveta simply nodded, watching him stand and leave.

"One day I hope you realise how in love you are." She said once he was gone.

* * *

Alfred felt like he was going to puke. Wait, scratch that. He rolled over to his side just in time as what little amount of food he'd had in his stomach was retched onto the floor beside him. His head pounded from the force of the blow, he'd never experienced anything like it. And then Arthur had also been low enough to attack an area he'd previously hurt. Damn pirate.

He knew Ludwig was next to him, holding his hair out of his face and offering him some water at the same time. He gratefully accepted the water, glad to wash the foul taste of bile from his mouth in two greedy gulps.

What a shameful loss! He groaned and rolled so that he was able to sit up properly. He'd been too cocky with the last part of their fight and left an opening. Man what an idiot!

A cool hand rubbed the side of his head gently, feeling around for any dents or wounds he assumed.

"You're a fool Jones." Ludwig muttered as he made sure that Alfred had no damage to his skull. "But thanks for standing up for me." Alfred gave him a weak grin and a wink.

"Th-think nothing of it, is what hero's do 'nyways..." The half concussed blond mumbled, grabbing the second glass of water being offered to him.

"You know for an idiot you sure are brave to stand up to Kirkland, I mean, I could only face him if I was drunk enough not to realise who he was!" Gilbert congratulated him, slapping his should for good measure. Alfred felt weak again and leaned over to his side and dry heaved till he felt better.

"Gilbert! Don't do that to a concussed man!" Ludwig chided him and helped Alfred back up. Gilbert shrugged as if it didn't mean much to him.

"Still, I mean it, Kirkland's one tough pirate and you were pretty awesome to stand up to him, not as awesome as me but getting there."

Alfred wanted to argue with Gilbert but still couldn't find the strength to do so. He looked to the side while Ludwig and Gilbert started arguing about Gilbert's lack of respect when he saw Arthur starring at him. The sadistic look in his eyes from when they were fighting was gone and he looked uncharacteristically concerned. _Concerned for him maybe?_ Alfred felt a small pang of joy that Arthur was worried about him, even if he had been the one to do this too him. It only meant that he had to get stronger so that next time he challenged the Captain he would win!

Arthur felt guilt grip his heart and mind seeing Alfred so injured. His chest was covered in drying blood and his eyes looked hazy. Thankfully his glasses hadn't been broken when Arthur had slammed his face into the deck but that offered little relief to his troubled thoughts. Why had he agreed to fighting the lad? It was obvious from the beginning that it would have only ended badly yet Arthur felt the need to prove his superiority thanks to his male ego. Maybe it was because every time they got into a... Intimate situation, Alfred more of less lead... Or ruined it. Arthur grit his teeth, grinding them together in irritation. He was not thinking about _that_, no he certainly was not!

With a disgruntled sigh, Arthur decided to return to his cabin till Alfred was dubbed 'good for work'. Then he would carry out the boys punishment... He was still the captain after all and it wouldn't do to look soft on anyone.

* * *

It was not too long past mid day when Arthur decided Alfred had had long enough to rest up and get over this mornings fight. It didn't take too long to find him, locating him in the shade of the ship, talking animatedly with Gilbert about past battles.

Arthur stood in front of them till they both stopped talking and glanced up at him. Alfred's expression appeared to diminish to impassive while Gilbert's flew almost immediately into anger.

"What do you want? We're talking here in case you haven't noticed."

"And in case you haven't noticed, this is MY ship and that is MY cabin boy. Am I wrong love? Or would you like to have a salt bath before we reach Tortuga." Arthur threatened. Gilbert grit his teeth and skulked away, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone.

"Yes Captain Kirkland? What do you want?" Alfred asked though his voice lacked his usual confidence. Maybe he truly would do everything Arthur asked.

"I'm here to... Test the validity of your words." When Alfred gave him a puzzled expression he sighed. "I'm making sure you weren't lying to me."

"I wasn't lying." He said then bit his lip after realizing that he'd talked back.

Arthur raised one of his eyebrows, a look of amusement sparkled in his eyes. "I'm making sure you weren't." He repeated. "I was going to have you cleaning the sides of the ship but in light of your injuries I changed your task. I would like you to scrub the deck completely naked."

Alfred choked on air and starred up at him. He opened his mouth to ask 'why' but quickly caught himself. _'Remember the deal.'_ He told him self.

Standing back, Arthur watched as Alfred stood and began to remove his pants and under garments-Oh god... Arthur found he had to psychically force him self not to look down and see... That...

_'Shit! Fuck! Shit!_' Arthur swore in his head as loudly as he could and used even worse words when he felt his face heating up. '_No! No you can't blush when you punish someone! Wait that sounded perverted... Shit!'_ The blond captain tore his gaze away and turned his back to Alfred. "T-the cloth and bucket are where they were when you first used them. Go now git." Pleased that he'd only mildly slipped up, Arthur tried his best to walk away confidently to the other side of the ship... As far away from Alfred and his... As possible.

Inside Alfred's head he was doing somersaults at the reaction he'd gotten out of Arthur. The last time he'd seen the man blush as he'd just done was during one of their 'special moments' alone which meant that seeing Alfred's penis had embarrassed him! Alfred smirked as he walked past some of the other crewmembers to fetch the cloth and bucket from below deck. He could feel everyone staring but it wasn't the bad kind of staring. He knew they were jealous and he knew that he could use this as a way to get back his pride once more.

On deck, Gilbert was looking for Alfred so that they could start up their conversation once again now that Arthur had gone. "Hey! Alfred where are yah?" He called out.

"Comin' Gilbert" Came the response followed a few second after by the naked American. Gilbert didn't even bother to hold back his shock nor his apparent jealousy as Alfred walked up onto the deck.

"Why the fuck are you naked?" He gaped. Alfred merely shrugged and held up his cloth and bucket.

"Captain's orders."

Gilbert's face split into a large grin, which then escalated into a full-throated laugh that lasted for a few minutes. "And he says Francis is perverted one." He said under his breath while wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

From up at the helm Elizaveta blushed and looked away along with Ludwig. The pair was embarrassed for both Alfred and Gilbert. What ever message Arthur had been intent on showing the boy it was clear it had never been realized by the American down below as he was completely comfortable with showing him self off to everyone... And clearly was big enough to do so too._ 'Perhaps this is why I saw Arthur disappear into his cabin earlier..._' She mused, chuckling when she realized that Arthur was embarrassed about the whole thing. Maybe he would realize his feelings sooner then she thought.

In his cabin, Arthur was mentally berating him self and cursing the day Alfred was born.

The day wore on till the sunset and land was spotted on the horizon. Alfred had cleaned the entire deck without clothes on and was rather proud of it too. He and Gilbert had worked out whatever differences they'd had previously and were now friends of sorts, sharing each other's secrets but mostly those of others.

"Only a matter of time till we reach Tortuga." Gilbert grinned at Alfred who had put his clothes back on (Well, forced back into them by Arthur, Ludwig and Gilbert's first mate).

"I always wanted to go to Tortuga." Alfred mused. Gilbert raised an eyebrow in question.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was going to arrest ever pirate I could find and be the greatest hero the world had ever seen." Alfred laughed at the frown on Gilbert's face. "I can't really do that now can I? But I would like to tell my brother that I'm Ok." Gilbert nodded at that.

"Good point... Hey, hows about you come out drinkin' with Ludwig and myself on one of the nights? I'd sure love to see you drunk!" Alfred inclined his head as a way of agreement.

"Sure thing,"

The both watched the sun dip in the sky and end it's journey below the sea. Tortuga was waiting along with two very powerful pirates.

* * *

**Ugh… Sorry this took so long to finish but I must say this is the longest chapter for this particular fanfiction~ Aaaand I have about six other stories that I'm currently working on… God I'm the worst kind of writer. **

**Anyways, as promised there's naked Alfred in this fic and although Arthur had a problem in saying, Alfred has no problem what so ever with saying the word penis : )**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and added to their watch list and I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to all of yah! D: BUT I'M GETTING SWAMPED IN MAH STUDIES :V **

**Enjoy~**


	12. Introducing

Arthur's ship docked some time near midnight just as predicted. The dock master charged them extra for docking at night but Arthur was in too good of a mood to care. Now that they had docked, he could kick Gilbert off his ship.

It wasn't that he had anything against the albino pirate... He just didn't like that he and Alfred were now friends. The last thing he needed was for Alfred to get any more ideas or learn anything about his past that he wasn't entitled to know. Now that would be a disaster.

Arthur slowly made his way back onto the ship with Ludwig and Elizaveta (Who had had to pay for Gilbert's ship as the git had fallen asleep with Alfred in the crews quarters!) before deciding to attempt a few hours of sleep before the busy day ahead started.

"I plan to spend the next couple of weeks shopping and organising the transfer of goods to buyers, ordering supplies and water as well as getting clothing for the upcoming winter months and I believe I need to find a suitable present for Antonio..." He listed his plans for tomorrow. "I'll be leaving at day break so could you inform the crew that if they have the rest of the ship spotless by the time I get back then they can go out tonight? Anyone who doesn't do there fair share even by a little hold them back to guard." Ludwig nodded before retiring for the night leaving Arthur and Elizaveta alone.

"I suppose I am to bed with you in your cabin again then?" She asked.

"Of course milady." Arthur smirked and bowed to her. With a playful ruffle of the hair, Elizaveta giggled and walked past Arthur up to his cabin.

"Save those British charms of yours for the wenches of Tortuga, Captain Kirkland." She joked as she opened the door. It was nice to have Arthur joking and relaxed again. From what she had gathered, Francis made him tense and uneasy for reasons unknown. She was... Curious, but Gilbert had told her with a strange and unusual seriousness in his eyes that some things were better left unknown.

Once settled in his bed, she found herself quickly drifting off to sleep. Arthur on the other hand sat at his desk, face in hands.

Millions of thoughts ran through his mind but the most prominent one was the thought of Francis. Every single time... Every single time they had to meet he got jittery and nervous like a child. Despite the fact that the incident had happened several years ago he just couldn't get it out of his mind. And to make it even worse that damn git Alfred had to go and remind him even more.

With a loud exasperated sigh, Arthur stood and head for his very near empty alcohol cabinet. 'Two bottles left...' He thought as he grabbed one. He would only need one to be come sleepy and hopefully fall asleep before any more memories could creep into his mind.

Alfred woke the next morning on the floor. Confused and groggy, he sat up to discover that Gilbert had taken his bed and left him to the floorboards. 'Bastard.' He thought as he stood up and stretched his arms out. "Ugh..." He grunted as he made his way out onto the deck. These late nights and early mornings were starting to catch up to him.

Following routine, Alfred first visited the galley to find that the cook hadn't even got up to start breakfast. Frowning, Alfred peered around the kitchen searching for anything edible he could offer to Arthur but the only thing he found was hard tack and that was certainly not breakfast material. With a loud sigh Alfred turned around only to find Arthur standing right behind him.

"Eep! Ar-Captain Kirkland! I didn't hear you come down!" Alfred winced at his rather girlish shriek and hoped that Arthur wouldn't take it too seriously. The green-eyed pirate captain stared at him, his hand placed thoughtfully on his chin before he motioned with his head.

"Come on lad, I told the cook to sleep in... The men won't be getting up for a while and we have a lot to do today." Arthur smirked at him before walking back up to the deck. Alfred hid his face in his hands, hoping the blush on his cheeks would disappear soon.

"Uhh B-but what about breakfast? Aren't we going to eat?" Alfred asked as he ran to catch up to Arthur. The pirate raised an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder. Alfred paused halfway up the stairs and looked back at him.

"Of course! We'll eat breakfast but at a tavern... Well hurry up cabin boy! And quit staring!" Alfred blushed again and looked down at his feet. He couldn't exactly help it. Arthur was wearing knee high black boots, tight beige pants, a frilly white dress shirt and a long red coat with gold trimmings. He was also wearing the same red tri-cornered hat with gold trimmings. The outfit was just so Arthur that Alfred couldn't help but stare. Well until Arthur stepped closer to him and kicked him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He whined and tenderly rubbed the spot Arthur had kicked.

"I said stop staring git!" Arthur huffed angrily and walked away. Alfred muttered curse words under his breath as he followed his captain. Alfred walked slightly behind Arthur as they made their way off the dock and onto a coble stone street. For a place Alfred had heard the worst of Tortuga was strangely quiet and peaceful in the morning. There was hardly a soul on the streets to bother them. "First thing we need to do is get you some clothes." Arthur stated. Alfred blinked and looked down, remembering that he was only wearing pants. He had gotten so used to not wearing much that he hardly noticed it anymore.

"Oh um sure but I don't have any money... You took it all." The blond muttered, dropping his voice at the last part. Arthur's boots, which had been clicking on the cobblestones as he walked, came to a stop.

"First and last warning cabin boy." Arthur hissed. "I'll take care of your clothes... You have to look presentable for the party at the end of the week." Alfred raised an eyebrow as he followed behind. A party? He hadn't realised he would have been... Special enough to attend a private pirate function. "Don't get the wrong idea." Arthur continued as though reading his mind. "You'll only be there so I can keep an eye on you and you'll be helping Antonio's first mate with the cooking."

"Oh," Alfred sighed. Well, at least it was off the ship and closer to Arthur and wasn't Francis going to be there too? Alfred barely managed to stop before he bumped into Arthur who had stopped without any warning. "What is it?"

"I said we're here, hop inside lad." Arthur turned to show him a small rather dirty looking shop that hardly looked worth entering.

"Uhh are you sure we're at the right place?" Alfred turned and looked at Arthur who glared in return. "Ok, I think we're here..." He smiled sheepishly and stepped forward. Inside the shop was nothing compared to its outside. Everything was clean, there were various materials hung up everywhere (In a neat fashion) and a young blond girl working in the corner. Alfred peered around at the vast sea of cloth while Arthur walked past him to talk to the girl.

He was just admiring some soft blue material when Arthur re-approached him. "Come on and he'll get your measurements." Alfred blinked.

"He?" He turned around as Arthur led him to the back of the store where the 'girl' was waiting.

"Yes, he, Feliks is a famous seamstress and he'll make you some nice clothes for later... And I'll buy you some clothes to wear now." Arthur stated as he tapped his foot impatiently. Feliks smiled brightly as he swayed over to Alfred, his green eyes sparkled in mirth.

"Come this way sir" His eyes flickered to Arthur's and Alfred frowned as they shared a look. "I don't bite~"

Alfred tentatively followed the man to the back of the shop where he did most of his work. Arthur followed slowly behind, looking smug.

Once at the back Alfred was made to stand on a small box allowing Feliks to move around and take measurements from every angle with ease. Alfred looked down at the dress wearing man and studied him. Feliks dress was a pastel like pink with different versions of that pink that made up the ruffles. It covered his chest, the collar coming up to his chin while the sleeves were long and reached his wrists. If it weren't for the fact that it was a man wearing the dress, Alfred would have said that she was a very cute girl. 'I wonder what Arthur would look like in a dress…' His mind supplied unhelpfully as the image was created in his head.

Of course Arthur wouldn't be wearing a pink dress but maybe an elegant green to match his eyes. Yeah! It would open at the top to show off his pale neck with maybe some jewellery, like emeralds or something like that. The edges would be lined with a dark lace and the whole thing would be fitted nicely to his body. Except the skirt like part would puff out making it look like he had hips. Alfred smiled to himself as he imagined this. That was until he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He yelped and turned to see Arthur glaring at him with a rather red face. "What was that for?" Arthur's eye twitched before he stalked away to the front of the shop, leaving Alfred without an answer. Alfred frowned and looked at the seamstress who was laughing into his hand. "What did I do?" He asked again. Feliks smiled knowingly up at him.

"That smile on your face was because you were imagining something indecent wasn't it?" The Polish man smirked. Alfred felt his cheeks heating up as he realised that that was why Arthur had hit him.

"M-maybe," He mumbled sheepishly.

"That's ok, your secret is safe with me." That fact didn't make Alfred feel any better, Feliks looked like a talker to him but so long as Arthur didn't know it was him (and in a dress) that he was imagining then he was fine!

Arthur didn't return to the back of the shop, leaving Alfred to endure listening to Feliks talk and talk and talk and talk and TALK. He was sure by the time he left the store with his new clothes he knew how to bake chocolate cookies and make them taste 'scrumptious', how much of a 'cow' a lady named Maria was, to always wash your hair and repeat and how good looking a man named Toris was… Honestly, now he understood why Arthur had left. It wasn't that he disliked having someone to talk to, Arthur wasn't much of a talker anyways, but when he couldn't get a word in edgewise it made the conversation rather one sided…

He couldn't deny the job Feliks had done finding him some clothes was a job well done. He now wore a pair of dark brown slacks that were being held up by dark brown bracers. They had managed to find a pair of dull black boots large enough to fit his feet and these reached up to his knee's, like Arthur's boots but less impressive. Covering his chest he wore a cream coloured button up shirt, tucked into the pants. And to wear over that he had a dark brown coat that reached the start of his thighs. Alfred felt very sophisticated in his new clothes and admired himself in the mirror while Arthur paid Feliks and ordered the clothes that were going to be made for later.

"Stop loving yourself git! It's time to leave." Arthur motioned with his hand for him to follow as he left the store. Alfred quickly turned and waved good-bye to Feliks who winked back at him. Hopefully he hadn't mentioned any of this to Arthur…

The irritated pirate captain brought him to what he guessed was what a bar looked like this early in the morning. Most of the tables were littered with drunken pirates some covered in their own puke while others were drenched with what Alfred smelt was rum. Arthur stepped over the passed out bodies with ease to the counter where a tall blonde was standing slowly wiping the bench. The blonde glanced up at him as he approached and appeared to be glaring at Arthur. He nodded briefly at the pirate. "H' ll' 'Rth' r'" He muttered, dipping his head slightly. "N wh' s' ths?" He continued nodding his head towards Alfred.

"Oh him," Arthur shrugged nonchalantly while Alfred bristled at the lack of caring in his voice. "My new cabin boy." He answered simply.

"Call me Alfred," The American cut in, holding out his hand to the scary man just to spite Arthur. The man smiled and it, if it was possible, made him look scarier. Alfred almost regretted deciding to shake his hand.

"My n'm' s' B' rw' ld." He introduced him self. Alfred was caught. He hadn't understood exactly what the man had said; and from the sound of Arthur's stifled laughter he knew that Alfred was stuck too.

"I, uhh, N-nice to meet you." Alfred answered, hoping that it was a good enough statement to get him through. A soft chuckle caught his attention as a man around the same height as Arthur stepped behind the counter.

"Hi there! My name is Tino, I work here with Berwald." He smiled knowingly at Alfred.

"Really? N-nice to meet you!" He sent Tino his best smile to say thank you. Tino chuckled again and turned to Arthur.

"He's new?"

"Yes unfortunately…" Arthur sighed. "You guys still do breakfast right?" Berwald and Tino nodded simultaneously.

"Of course! The usual for you Arthur? And for you Alfred?" Alfred licked his lips at the prospect of food but then looked at Arthur who was his only source of money. Arthur raised his eyebrow before it clicked that Alfred was waiting for approval.

"Uh, I'll pay for you," He mumbled, hoping that Tino and Berwald wouldn't mistake this act for kindness. Alfred's face lit up as he turned back to the pair behind the counter.

"What do you serve?" If only Arthur had realised what it meant to pay for Alfred to eat.

Arthur now sat across from Alfred, his expression a mixture of awe and disgust as he watched the boy wolf down his breakfast. It was like he thought he was going to die the next day and this meal was his last! At least now he understood why they ran out of food on the ship so quickly…

"Hey, why are you staring?"

The question caught Arthur off guard and he quickly picked up his drink, trying his best to pretend that he had done no such thing. "Sod off, I wasn't staring." He grumbled, tilting the cup back further so he could hide his blush. But of course the git wouldn't leave it alone.

"But you were looking right at me, with this kind of… Spacey expression." He added with a smile. Arthur frowned and brought the cup down hard onto the table the liquid almost spilling.

"I was NOT staring, now leave it alone." He growled. In the background he could see Tino hovering about nervously while Berwald continued to look… Frightening. They had seen him get into frights before over less… Most of those fights had been with Francis though or even Antonio. Alfred decided to play it safe and was silent while he finished the rest of his meal.

They were just waving good-bye to Berwald and Tino when Alfred decided to ask. "So what are we doing today?"

"Today we are going to visit some buyers, so keep your mouth shut or I will tear it off." Arthur snapped as he strode into the slowly growing crowds.

"Oh… Ok." Alfred couldn't answer with much else as he hurried to fallow the angry blonde. He had no idea why Arthur was so angry today. Maybe he hadn't slept well? Alfred sighed and moved faster as Arthur was speeding up again.

The next place looked almost as shady as the first they had visited leaving Alfred feeling apprehensive about going in there… especially seeing as Arthur had said that they'd be doing some selling. "Hey Arthur…?"

"Captain Kirkland lad… What do you want?"

"Oh right, um why would you bring me along to one of these? What if I escaped and told my superiors where you were selling stuff to?"

Arthur didn't even flinch as he answered. "Because the only way you'd escape would be if I cut open your throat and threw you over board." Alfred shuddered at the bluntness of the answer and nodded, deciding to never ask Arthur another question while he was in such a mood.

The meeting went by quickly. Far quicker then Alfred had anticipated for something so shady... And so did the next two. Arthur was incredibly organised for a pirate and his quick temper helped to move things along smoothly. Who wanted to argue with someone who could turn an entire ship with one glare?

Alfred had stayed wisely silent the whole time, observing the transactions between Arthur and the various merchants.

This continued for the rest of the week, the only time they didn't visit merchants was when Arthur had stopped to buy a small green turtle from the only decent looking shop they'd gone in to. The shopkeeper had laughed and said that he was the third person to buy one in the last week. Arthur had grunted in reply and paid him the money, eager to leave the shop.

It was after a few days that Alfred started to notice that Arthur's foul mood was not only directed at him, but the rest of the crew too. The slightest mistake sent Arthur into a rage and the poor crewman would cower in fear while the infamous pirate captain attacked him was a barrage of hurtful words.

Even Ludwig and Gilbert got yelled at, albeit Gilbert DID make fun of his eyebrows in a stupid attempt to 'relieve his tension'. Though the two brothers seemed to be the only ones who knew why Arthur was acting out so much. Alfred often saw them whispering to each other, casting worried glances at the captain. When Alfred decided to walk over and see what they were talking about, Gilbert jumped up and declared that they have a random sparring match and he ended up forgetting why he had walked over in the first place!

It was their last day at Tortuga and Arthur and Alfred were walking back to the Polish man's shop. Feliks had done a good job with his new clothes as well as the last ones! It was practically the same except this time the coat, boots and pants were black instead of brown, giving him what he liked to believe as an 'air of elegance'. He was also given a pirate hat; not nearly as nice as the one Arthur was currently wearing but nice enough.

They thanked Felick's and headed off on their way to the party. On the way Arthur explained to him who would be attending.

"The party is being held for Antonio, he's a Spanish pirate that I have frequent bouts with. Gilbert will also be attending and then… Francis, a frog of a pirate will also be attending." Alfred glanced at Arthur, as he said this, not missing the bitter look that crossed his face when he mentioned Francis' name.

"…And why am I going there again?" He asked, hoping to move onto a friendlier topic. Arthur appreciated the change but said nothing of it.

"You'll be helping Antonio's… First mate with the cooking and in case you're wondering why Ludwig won't be attending is because he doesn't like to be around his brother when he gets drunk… And I suppose a fair word of warning is that a lot of grog shall be drunk tonight." He smirked. "Also, having you, the Navy pirate hunter, as my cabin boy will be a big kick in the face to those gits!" Alfred pouted but remained silent.

"Oh, Romano doesn't speak English… And he's very violent." Arthur added, pleased at the nervous look Alfred now sported.

They weren't walking that long before Arthur stopped him and pointed out the building. The tavern was far fancier looking then the one they had eaten breakfast in. In fact, it didn't look like it should have been anywhere near a pirate port!

"The 'Sea Unicorn', this tavern is specially for Captains or higher members of the pirate community," Arthur explained. "It is the nicest, cleanest tavern for miles around and it's where we meet every time we're here." He opened the door and walked inside, Alfred following close behind gasping in shock when he saw Arthur was right.

Inside the tavern was set out like every other one, but there were no passed out drunks, no fights and it actually smelt ok. It reminded Alfred of the taverns they had back at his naval port. He never would have expected something like this to be maintained by pirates!

"Olla Arturo!" A cheery voice greeted them as they entered. Arthur turned to his left to where a cheerful looking brunette was waving at him.

"Evening Antonio, you're looking well." Arthur replied gruffly as he walked over.

"Si! Thank you! And you your self are looking well too!"

"Oui Arthur, you are indeed looking… Well."

Arthur grit his teeth and felt his hand clench into a fist as a second man made their way over to the small group. Alfred turned to see a man with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes slowly walk in their direction. His clothes whilst slightly feminine looked very manly on his body. His smirk was filled to the brim with smugness and his swagger was one of a confident man. The bushy-browed captain barely managed not to spit out the name of the pirate whose blue eyes were set on him and him alone.

"Francis Bonnefoy."

And I have nothing more to say. D:

Francis is here.

Enjoy.


	13. Deception, I am your friend

_[Warning: ….. Unbeta work ahead ]_

It had been many days since they had left the largest port of the New World and they were making great time. Mathew smiled as he poured over maps with Kiku and Feliciano in their shared cabin. So far the winds had favoured them and no trouble had befallen them during their voyage.

Mathew smiled wider as he took a swig of his canteen of water and picked up his compass with his other hand. "If this weather keeps up then we are bound to reach Tortuga soon!" He chatted excitedly, Feliciano nodded enthusiastically while Kiku looked sceptical.

"Are you sure, Mathew-san, that we will find your brother in Tortuga? For all we know, Captain Kirkland could be hidden on the other side of the seas." The small Oriental man had a point but Mathew had spoken to Ivan about it before he left and they both agreed that the first place to look would be pirate central.

"Don't worry eh? Even if he were not there, Tortuga would be the best place to start our search. A little bit of gold and a pirate will tell you anything." Mathew placed the compass down on the table, his normally meek smile full of confidence. He was, after all, going to rescue his brother who often claimed to be a hero so he felt he was allowed to feel a certain amount of smugness about the reversed situation. Kiku returned the smile but it wasn't hard to miss the incredulity in his eyes.

"Ve~ I agree with Mathew! I hear at Tortuga all you do is sleep, eat, drink and make love to women! A pirates dream!" Mathew chuckled as he noticed Kiku's face flush at the Italian's openness about such things.

"P-please use more discretion when you talk Feliciano-san." He mumbled, undoubtedly embarrassed.

Mathew laughed as he put the cap back on his canteen. He was glad that he had been able to make friends with two such characters as Feliciano and Kiku.

'_Don't worry Alfred, I'm on my way!_'

Alfred instantaneously disliked the man sauntering his way over to their group.

Francis Bonnefoy stopped just short of Arthur and let his eyes openly roam over the smaller man's body, irking both Arthur and Alfred while Antonio, the same smile pasted on his face, didn't seem to notice a thing.

"Francis," Arthur spat as he crossed his hands over his chest. "And what deep dark pit have you been hiding in all this time?" He could hardly keep the bitter tone from his voice as he addressed the slightly taller pirate.

"Oh mon ami," Francis smirked, flicking a few stray strands of hair from his face. "I have missed our small… Disagreements... Sourcils."

Alfred looked helplessly between the two as they attempted to kill each other via eye contact. As Arthur's cabin boy it would be improper to step in… But as a hero… Alfred was sorely tempted. He hadn't realised it but while in thought, he had unconsciously taken a step forward and the motion caught unwanted attention from Francis.

Cerulean eyes turned to him, catching him off guard. "My! Where did you find this one mon petit champignon~?" Francis stepped in close to Alfred, far too close, and grabbed his chin, using it to turn his head from side to side as though inspecting him like an animal. Alfred was too shocked, to say the least, to do anything.

"Hands off frog!" Arthur snarled, seizing the French pirates hand and pulling him away.

"Oh?" Francis didn't appear fazed by Arthur's actions; instead he seemed curious. "And why would you defend a puppet of the navy, dear sourcils?" Alfred felt a cold sense of dread settle inside him. If Francis knew, who else knew? Did the rest of Tortuga know? He frowned when he realised this. He had just spent a week in Tortuga and didn't even consider the fact that he could have been killed for being a navy officer!

"Because he is no longer a navy officer, he's _MY_ cabin boy." Alfred blinked at how possessive Arthur sounded and he felt a small burst of happiness bloom in his chest. Francis's smirked widened, his eyes turning back to Alfred with interest.

"I suppose as he's _YOURS_ I'll refrain from… Courting him." Alfred shuddered and was very glad that Arthur disliked Francis. He could very well understand why Arthur flew into a rage at the mere mention of his name and he had only known Francis for five minutes!

Arthur grit his teeth and scowled, hiding the blush that had suddenly made an appearance on his cheeks. He hadn't meant to emphasise 'my' so much when he threatened Francis. "B-belt up!" Arthur huffed, stomping his foot angrily like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Oh~ I almost forgot~ I have someone to introduce you to~" Francis smirked in a most lecherous way before making his exit upstairs, leaving Alfred and Antonio alone with a fuming Arthur. The jaunty Spanish pirates' demeanour changed as he glanced side along at Arthur.

"You haven't changed at all Arturo." Antonio commented sombrely, an odd look in his eyes not unlike that of a man who had seen too many deaths during his time.

"My nature is like that of the sea." Arthur answered back, the bite in his voice gone and similar expression. "I still don't know why you make me come to these stupid bloody birthdays of yours."

"Because if I didn't then you would get wrinkles from not having fun!" Alfred stared at Antonio whose attitude did a complete turn back to cheery. Was it just the ones Alfred met or did all pirate captains seem to have major bipolar personalities?

Alfred didn't have much time to ponder this thought as Francis chose that moment to return, a dark skinned, young woman being towed along behind him. She wore a long, deep blue skirt that almost covered her feet. Around her waist was a corset; forcing her breasts up and on top she wore an oversized dress shirt. Her hair was left out and looked wild and untamed just like Arthurs. Soft green eyes glanced warily around the group as they approached. She seemed to be trying to pull away but Francis' had a strong grip on her hand, even when they stopped in front of the group he did not let go. "This is Michelle, say hello ma belle~"

Michelle sent everyone a look full of hatred before answering. "B-bonjour..." She mumbled, one hand clutching at her skirt. "… Vous baise pirates." Francis laughed heartily while Arthur smirked, leaving Alfred and Antonio confused, as neither could understand French. '_Wait, did Arthur know French_?' Alfred wondered.

"Isn't she lovely? I found her on the island, Seychelles~" He ran a finger along her jaw line slowly, smirking as he had what men would consider to be a very good view from above. Michelle looked away uncomfortably, her cheeks darkened.

Alfred didn't want to watch Francis molest the girl and turned to Arthur who seemed to be staring intently at her. His green eyes never left her face but they weren't like the eyes of man who wanted something of a sexual nature from a woman. He looked concerned. He was about to ask him when a loud crash came from the kitchen.

"Dove è quel bastardo fottuto spagnolo?" A very angry and loud voice sounded and a moment later a familiar looking young man stormed out of the kitchen, wielding a large knife. He glanced around the tavern then paused when he saw their small group.

"Ah mi lindo primer oficial poco!" Antonio smiled and opened his arms to the knife-wielding stranger. The young man who bore a very close resemblance to someone Alfred vaguely remembered from the navy base stood in front of Antonio, sending him a dark, scathing look.

"Che diavolo hai messo tanto? Sono stato bloccato qui tutto il giorno, cucinare e lavare i piatti per quel bastardo di chef in cucina!" The Italian practically screamed at Antonio who smiled and nodded, eventually getting close enough to place his hand over the hand with the knife and hold it, making Alfred feel just a tad bit safer.

"Little Lovi!" Francis cooed as he too made his way over, leaving Michelle by her self. Alfred felt this was very rude and turned to make her acquaintance when he found he was too late. Arthur stepped close to her, too close in Alfred's opinion, and began to whisper in her ear. Michelle's expression changed from shocked to relaxed and then she too began to whisper back to him in French. Alfred could not deny the jealousy he felt seeing Arthur so close to a woman. And whispering in French to each other! He clenched his fists and turned his back to the pair. Good thing to as she giggled a second later, and not just that innocent girl giggle but more of a 'oh you naughty boy' giggle.

"What's happening?" Gilbert kicked open the doors (receiving glares from a few people) and strode inside. The eccentric albino captain was always one for entrances. Arthur eyed him warily then murmured something else to Michelle before leaving her and returning to Alfred's side.

Alfred leaned towards Arthur. "… What was that about?" He enquired innocently.

"None of your business lad." Arthur replied curtly, watching as Gilbert ran over to Antonio and Francis and enveloped them in a big group hug.

"Do I get to know?" Arthur and Alfred turned to see Ludwig standing in the doorway holding bags under his arms. They were confused to say the least.

"Why are you here? I thought you'd be off hiding on the other side of Tortuga." Arthur smirked and nudged Alfred forward to take one of the bags. Ludwig gratefully relinquished the bag to Alfred before answering his captain.

"I… I wasn't going to come but I had to… Lorand couldn't make it as he said he had errands to do for Gilbert, so I had to come in his place." He sighed wearily, already worn out from his brother's incessant chatter… About himself… Arthur placed a hand thoughtfully on his chin before coming to a decision.

"You can help cabin boy here and Lovino cook tonight, you've dealt with the boy before and while it sounded fun to send the lad in unprepared I fear he won't survive the experience." If the smirk on his face was anything to go by, Alfred feared that he was being serious. If Lovino got as violent as his words made him sound then he did fear for his life.

Ludwig nodded and peered over at the fuming Italian who seemed to now be threatening his brother with a knife while Antonio tried to stop him. "I will… Anything to be away from you lot and your alcohol." He grumbled as he left the pair and headed towards the kitchen. Alfred glanced after him then back at Arthur who was watching the group thoughtfully. His green eyes scrutinized over each person before turning back to peer directly into Alfred's blue eyes.

"Have fun." He said simply, waving his hand to dismiss Alfred and moving closer to the small captains group. Alfred blinked as he took a moment to take in that Arthur had just dismissed him like nothing and it hurt… He swallowed and without looking back at Arthur, walked towards the kitchen.

When he arrived in the kitchen, there were already two other men working hard preparing some kind of tomato-based dish from what Alfred could see. Ludwig had placed his bags down by the far wall, away from the stoves and motioned for Alfred to do the same when he entered. He was then handed an apron and told to wash his hands. Alfred shrugged out of his jacket and rolled up his sleaves, feeling a bout of determination surge through his body. He would cook a great fantastic meal for Arthur! Then maybe he would be kinder to him.

"Don't be too worried," Ludwig said as he pulled out a knife and a chopping board. "Lovino isn't nearly as bad as people make him out to be." Alfred smiled weakly and nodded. He wasn't too convinced with all the nut job pirates he had been introduced to so far… As if on cue, Lovino him self entered the kitchen, making the other kitchen staff flinch visibly. Without Arthur there to distract him, Alfred was able to observe Lovino, his mind still telling him that they had met before. He was short, but still taller then Arthur, with short, dark, auburn hair with a strange curl sticking out. He wore a full cheifs white outfit and the scowl that Alfred had seen earlier was still plastered on his face. The first thing he did was eye Alfred up and down, taking in his appearance and formulating an opinion of the man he had just met. Alfred took a deep breath and stuck his hand out for the other man to take.

"Hey there! I'm Alfred F. Jones! Pleased to met you." He tried grinning but it felt a bit off considering how he was feeling at that point in time but Lovino took his hand and shook it all the same.

"Lovino Vargas. I'm the head chief here." He stated sharply. Alfred hesitated as Lovino spoke the last part, unable to comprehend Italian, as he had never learnt it. Lovino raised an eyebrow, confused as to why the confident man was hesitating before it registered that Alfred didn't understand and pointed to Ludwig and then indicated with his hands for Alfred to help him. Alfred smiled gratefully and walked over to Ludwig while Lovino yelled Italian to the two other cooks who yelled fearfully back and got to work.

Ludwig had Alfred chopping onions, which in his opinion, wasn't very fair! He could feel the juices getting into his eyes and they were beginning to tear up and he certainly didn't want to get caught crying by anyone on the ships. He quickly wiped his eyes with his sleaves and attempted to continue cutting but by standing as far from the board as possible. Lovino saw this and had taken the knife off him in a heartbeat.

"Stupido, stupido pirata! Il più veloce si tagliarli memo possibility hanno di ottenere vapori cipolla negli occhi!" He hissed though Alfred couldn't understand a word of it. He did, however, take notice of the fact that he was cutting a lot faster then Alfred had been and he quickly got the idea. Grabbing another knife, Alfred began to chop onions beside Lovino, not nearly as fast but still quicker than he had been doing before.

They were almost finished cutting the onions when Alfred decided to try and start another conversation with the cook. "Um, you know… You look like someone I know back home. Like, really similar." He cast a side along glace to Lovino who had momentarily paused in his cutting to listen.

"Sì? Chi sarebbe?" He replied, tone cautiously optimistic while his eyes regarded Alfred suspiciously. As Alfred frowned as he tried to remember the man's name Lovino went back to cutting.

"Uh… Damn I had it a minute ago… It was… Fli… No, Feli? Feliciano?" He tilted his head a little, trying his best to pronounce the name properly; he barely noticed the look of complete shock on Lovino's face.

"D-ti voglio dire Feliciano Vargas?" His words came out quick like a string of Italian babble but the only thing Alfred could understand in it were the words 'Feliciano Vargas'.

"Y-yeah, I think that was his name… And he says 'Ve~' a lot?" Lovino nodded his head rapidly, clutching the knife he was holding to his chest.

"Mio fratello!" He cried, surprising all in the kitchen with his outburst. "Mio fratello è là fuori?" Alfred faltered under the intense stare of the Italian and quickly looked to Ludwig for help. Ludwig frowned and shrugged, unsure of what Lovino said or what he was asking for except it most likely had something to do with his brother. Alfred decided to talk more about his brother.

"Uh, w-well he works with my brother, at a navel base far from here… He does paper work and stuff but I only got to talk to him once or twice." Lovino's eyes widened before he blinked disbelievingly and turned to look down at the floor, crestfallen at the news.

"Così mio fratello ... E 'un ufficiale di marina ...?" The small man paused in his work, emotions ranging from happy to sad flitting across his face before he settled for a half-hearted scowl. "Beh... Non è che mi importa se il bastardo è ancora vivo e vegeto, non è come... Ha cercato di trovare me o niente." Alfred chewed his lip and instantly felt guilty for causing Lovino so much emotional trauma and he'd only just met the guy! Then a thought came to him.

"Well there was this one time," He started, catching Lovino's attention once more. "When the cook at the base made spaghetti but he didn't make it right, in fact, Feliciano did not stop complaining till he was allowed in to re-cook it for everyone, and when I asked him where he learnt how to cook like that he said he learnt it from his brother, and that his brother made the best spaghetti."

Lovino's face lit up at the story, his eyes glistened while he positively beamed for a moment, before a melancholic look crossed over his features and he returned to looking sullen. Alfred blinked before slowly going back to his work again, unsure of whether his story had done any good or not but then he heard-.

"Grazie."

-And turned to see Lovino smiling as he too began to chop tomatoes for the dish.

"You're welcome." Alfred grinned. Maybe tonight was starting to look up.

But then he hadn't had to deal with drunken pirates. Yet.

On the menu were pizza and a dish Lovino called lasagne. Alfred soon began to see why they had needed so many tomatoes and onions from the amount of sauce they had to make for the lasagne! If he had to guess, Alfred would have said they had been cooking for a good hour or so. When the first pizza was finished cooking, it was Alfred's job to deliver it.

"You're the cabin boy, it's your job." Ludwig said firmly, yet with a small underlying hint of fear to what might be happening up there. After all, Ludwig had done this so many times before. Alfred was still new and had yet to have his mind scared by the pirates antics.

Soon he was holding two pre-cut pizzas, one on each hand, and carrying them upstairs to a rented out party room where the captains currently resided. He had to use his foot to knock on the door but the girl answered him very quickly from Seychelles. "Viennent dans les." She muttered. Alfred thanked her, though he had no idea what she had just said, and took in the state of the room.

There were bottles of rum EVERYWHERE, albeit most of them were still full, but with the amount there it told Alfred that they planned to drink a lot that night. Francis was lying across one of the couches, a bottle held up to his mouth and a lecherous twinkle in his eye as Michelle walked back over to him and sat down as far from him as she could. Antonio sat on the couch next to Francis, drinking from a darker bottle of alcohol. He laughed as Gilbert told him a joke, who then nudged Arthur who, while on his own couch, was sitting rather close to Gilbert's. In his hand he held a glass rather than a bottle, but a bottle lay nearby, ready to refill his glass the moment he needed it.

"Uhh, food." He announced lamely, placing the pizza on the table that sat in the centre of the couches. The response was almost instant, if not for the alcohol already impairing their reflexes. The four captains rushed forward, eager to eat the warm food Lovino had prepared for them. Alfred stepped back, holding a hand over his mouth so as not to laugh at how messily they ate. Even Arthur seemed to throw off his gentleman like act to stuff the pizza into his mouth.

"Ah~ such nice food, such nice drink and such nice friends~" Francis smiled once he had finished his third slice.

"Hear, hear!" Gilbert grinned, holding up his bottle.

"Hmph, could be better company but the food is certainly worth it." Arthur mumbled, taking a small sip from his glass. It was then Alfred realised that Arthur was unusually attentive to how much he was drinking. He remembered Arthur drinking alcohol but never sipping it.

"Alfred!" Antonio's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Go back down and tell Lovi thank you~" Alfred smiled and nodded, making his way back to the door. Just as he was about to leave he gave Arthur one last look, and was surprised to see him staring back. Arthur's green eyes were boring into his own before turning back to watch the others. Alfred felt the moment pass too soon and without a reason to stay he had to leave.

"They loved it." He reported back to a pleased Lovino.

"Naturalmente hanno fatto." Lovino replied rather smugly while cleaning one of the knives. Ludwig was washing dishes when Alfred walked him and beckoned him over.

"How were they?" He whispered. Alfred frowned a moment before he realised what it was that Ludwig was asking.

"Well… Rowdy, a bit, actually Arthur wasn't drinking that much." Ludwig paused in his washing, shock clearly evident on his features.

"Did you just say…? Not drinking that much?" Alfred nodded, he hadn't know Arthur nearly as long as Ludwig had but it still seemed odd to see the pirate drinking very little when there was so much available. His first mate clearly thought the same.

"He's up to something." He stated, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. "Something he needs to be clear headed for." Alfred picked up a washcloth and started to dry the dishes that Ludwig had finished washing.

"Maybe…" Alfred muttered in agreement. The warm water soaked the washcloth quickly as he swabbed it around the bowl. "If it was something important he would have told you though, right?" The idea that Arthur hadn't told Ludwig his plans made it seem like he was up to something sinister… Though Ludwig was a pirate too, no matter how… Un-pirate-like he seemed. So it left Alfred feeling confused and worried like a lump settling in his stomach.

"Of course… But it seems he has no wish to let us know. So we can only hope it won't be something that get's him in trouble." They nodded on a silent agreement to watch out for Arthur's scheme as the night went on.

Every time from then on, Alfred made it his mission to watch Arthur whenever he delivered the food. He took special notice of how many bottles lay around him and how he drank and then reported it back to Ludwig. Neither of them could pin exactly what Arthur was up to and could only watch as the night drew on.

It was probably nearing one in the morning (and Arthur had only drunk six bottles of rum!) when Alfred and Ludwig were allowed to retire from the kitchen. They had been cooking and cleaning for hours and both were quite exhausted. Lovino had shooed them out after they finished cleaning the dessert dishes muttering under his breath what sounded like insults but seeing as neither Ludwig nor Alfred understood Italian they would never have been able to tell. Now with free time, the pair decided to check up on the captains once again.

"Do you reckon Arthur is drunk enough that if we asked him, he might tell us?" Alfred asked softly as they approached the room. A slight panicked feeling was blooming in the pit of his stomach. Something was going on, and it was happening without him being able to help.

"Maybe." Ludwig answered. He was peering straight ahead at the door that was ajar. The pair exchanged a glance before rushing forward.

To say that they surprised all in the room was an understatement. Gilbert and Antonio, who had been giggling away at who knew what, jumped off their seats and fell on the floor in a heap when Alfred and Ludwig burst inside. It only took a moment to decipher that they had a problem. Arthur, Michelle and Francis were all missing.

Alfred strode over to the pair, laughing helplessly on the floor at their fall, and grabbed Gilbert by his shoulders. The albino pirate snickered as he was lifted and placed back on the couch. "Al! Goodie ol' mate, y-you sees Toni? Al's good!" The blonde was forced to hold his nose as Gilbert spoke. The albino stunk heavily of booze.

"Gilbert? Gilbert where's Arthur? And Francis?" The last thing he wanted was them to be together alone. Gilbert grinned and titled his head to the side, genuinely trying to think of where his two friends had disappeared off too.

"Well… Well, Artie, he left with that French chick…Kesesese, he's probably gonna get some tonight!" He laughed and hollered, Antonio joining him a second later as Ludwig helped him back onto his seat.

"What about Francis?" Alfred refrained from shaking the drunken man in case he regurgitated but he was very close. Gilbert fell forward, his head hitting Alfred in the chest and was silent. Alfred froze, thinking maybe he had died from drinking too much alcohol but the albino let out a huge yawn. Though he hadn't managed to get an answer but Alfred was positive that where ever Arthur was, Francis was also there. And possibly Michelle. "Ludwig, you stay here, I'm going to find Arthur." He said, pushing Gilbert down so he wouldn't fall and heading for the door, leaving before Ludwig could even reply.

Alfred was running further down the hall, looking for Arthur's door number. (He had managed to get that out of one of the maids when he helped her clean.) He stopped when he reached the door and paused, leaning with his ear against the cold wood. There were two voices, distinctively masculine, talking within in loud angry tones. Alfred frowned harder and grasped the doorknob, ripping the door open and stepping inside.

The pair stopped as Alfred entered. Francis stood in front of Arthur, blocking Alfred's view of him and thus making him even angrier. "Francis, step away from him." He hissed through clenched teeth. Francis's face twisted, contemplating the order before smirking and moving to reveal Arthur. The smaller blonde was red faced and holding a small knife in his hand. The knife was pointed at Francis and then at Alfred as even though Arthur had had very little to drink (for him) during the night, he still wasn't known for holding his liquor well. Francis was.

"Why Alfred, what a pleasant surprise. Have you come to join us?" His voice was a sweet as milk and honey though Alfred did not let the voice soothe his anger.

"No, I've come for Ar-Captain Kirkland." He took that moment to look at Arthur who's green eyes were very out of focus, swivelling between Alfred and Francis, trying to figure which was the greater threat. At the sound of his name he turned to Alfred and an odd, frightened expression contorted his face.

"Really?" Francis continued. "And where do you plan to take him? Your… Lover." Alfred knew enough French from his brother to know what Francis was saying. He felt his face turn red all over, in spite of that fact he tried his best to keep looking angry with the French man.

"He-he is not my… Lover." He answered in a trembling voice, his heart begging him to admit to the opposite. Hadn't they done it before anyways? But… But he would have rather done it without the alcohol. He chanced a look at Arthur, who was too, looking quite shocked by what Francis said.

"G-o, I… I'm going." Arthur dropped the knife in his hands and stumbled towards the door, intent on leaving. Alfred moved from the wall and grabbed Arthur around his shoulders.

"Arthur…?" He questioned, his large blue eyes peering searchingly into the dazed green ones. Arthur stared up at him, and even started to move closer to him before realisation dawned on his face.

"No Al-!" The shock that he almost said Alfred's name hit both of them. Alfred let go of Arthur and Arthur staggered backwards, pausing a moment to look Alfred in the eye before running out of the room completely. Alfred cursed himself for letting Arthur go and made amove to follow him when something grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room.

"What- Francis let me go!" He struggled, surprised to find that even though Francis had been drinking a fair amount that he could still restrain him, or at least slow him down.

"Non! You mustn't go after him!" Francis growled, stepping back before swiftly kicking Alfred in the back of the leg, causing his to fall to his knees. He then wrapped his fingers around Alfred's golden hair and tugged his head back so that he was staring angrily into Alfred's eyes. "If you go after him, it will be for the right reasons only!"

"What?" Alfred momentarily halted his struggles to gawk back up at Francis.

"I may joke around about things in life, but love, mon ami, love I do not joke about." The French pirate captain looked strangely serious, his blue eyes held Alfred's easily. "Before I allow you to chase after Arthur there is something you must tell me."

Alfred twisted in his grasp and broke free, crawling a metre or two away before standing up and facing Francis. "What? What do you want to know?" He was itching to follow Arthur; he needed to make sure he was all right.

"Do you love him?"

Arthur stumbled, falling against some wooden crates out the back of the tavern. Cursing, he sunk down till his face hit the floor. He had attempted to stay as sober as possible, and yet he still couldn't walk a straight line if presented with one. His chest heaved as he waited a moment, letting his mind catch up to his body, as he lay on the cold cobblestone by the crates.

Alfred… That git, saying things… He frowned, his fingers twitched before he attempted to sit up. The only benefit he found as he escaped outside was that the cold air was starting to clear his head. Everything still held a certain degree of fuzziness but it was better then earlier.

Arthur groaned and let his head loll to the side, resting on his shoulder. He hoped Michelle was ok. If she was a smart girl then she'd be on a boat off to somewhere distant by now. Oh well, he did his best and the rest was up to her. Now he only had the problem of the frog and the git… Alfred.

"Nm…" He grunted and, using the crate for support, lifted himself up so that he was standing, swaying but standing. The night was looking up. "Argh! Time to get those two out of my bloody room!" He announced aloud to himself. With violence towards two twats as his motivation Arthur turned to make his way back into the tavern when a black shadow obstructed his way. Immediately Arthur's guard was up, his hand reaching for his sword but grasped at thin air.

"Arthur Kirkland?" The shadow in front of him queried, hesitantly stepping towards him.

In the dull light of the tavern Arthur saw the short blonde hair, eyes framed by glasses and kind face moving towards him and felt a small amount of relief wash over him. Alfred had come to find him and take him back inside. The thought made Arthur's cheeks heat up. '_So Alfred cares_.' He took a step toward Alfred and smiled. "Yes Alfred?" He said without realising, a lazy looking grin covering his face.

"You bastard." Alfred stepped forward, cutlass drawn and ran him through his side. Arthur covered his mouth and let out a muffled cry, falling to one knee in front of the other. He bit into his lip, stopping any more groans from bursting out. It hurt, oh god it hurt so much!

"W-wha?" He looked up, confused and in pain there wasn't much he could do. The alcohol still circulating in his system didn't help the situation and his vision soon became blotchy and darkened. He should have been more careful! Why hadn't he foreseen this? The blade was pulled out from his side, blood gushing from the open wound once it was gone. He dropped to his other knee, his head was beyond dizzy at this point and he was ready to give into the comforting blackness of unconsciousness.

"Wh… Why…?" Arthur coughed and fell forward onto the cobblestone once more, his eyelids drooping. In his barely conscious state he saw Alfred move closer, crouching down to stare at him.

"You deserve every death there is." He muttered darkly, whipping his sword on Arthur's back before replacing it into its hilt.

"Mathew-san?" More voices and footsteps approached them. "You found him I see."

"Yes," Mathew, not Alfred, said. "Hold him up for a second."

Arthur desperately wanted to pass out, his side ached, his head ached and he was still bleeding. Two sets of hands grabbed him and pulled him up more so that he was able to look Mathew, not Alfred, in the face.

"Where is my brother? Where is Alfred?" He snarled, grabbing Arthur's hair and giving it a hard tug. His mouth was dry and his tongue didn't want to work… Or that's what his mind thought. '_You won't have him_.'

"Dead. I killed him." The words left his mouth before Arthur had a chance to realise what he had said. Mathew flew into a rage almost instantly.

"You bastard!" He screamed, stood and kicked Arthur in the face before others could get to him, sending Arthur into blissful unconsciousness.

Important things are coming into motion now. This chapter was originally going to be very important but as I worked on it last night… It seemed less important than the following chapter will be. A lot will be explained 8D

**I have no excuse for why this took so long : P Except know that I am posting this just before my exams, so expect more delays, but I'm free after exams so I'll be working on my various stories as much as possible! **

**Thank you all for still reading xDDD **

**Translations:**

**(B-bonjour… Vous baise pirates) - ****H-hello ... you fucking pirates**

**(Dove è quel bastardo fottuto spagnolo) - ****Where is that fucking bastard Spanish**

**(Ah mi lindo primer oficial poco ) - ****oh my cute little mate**

**(Che diavolo hai messo tanto? Sono stato bloccato qui tutto il giorno, cucinare e lavare i piatti per quel bastardo di chef in cucina) - ****What the hell are you so long? I've been stuck here all day, cooking and washing dishes for that bastard chef in the kitchen**

**(Stupido, stupido pirata! Il più veloce si tagliarli meno possibilità hanno di ottenere vapori cipolla negli occhi) - ****"Stupid, stupid pirate! The quicker you cut them the less chance you have of getting onion vapours in your eyes**

**(Sì? Chi sarebbe?) - ****Yeah? Who would that be?**

**(D-ti voglio dire Feliciano Vargas?) - ****D-do you mean Feliciano Vargas**

**(Mio fratello! Mio fratello è là fuori?****) - My brother! My brother is out there?" **

**(Così mio fratello ... E 'un ufficiale di marina ...?****) - So my brother… Is a navy officer…?" **

**(Beh ... Non è che mi importa se il bastardo è ancora vivo e vegeto, non è come ...**

**Ha cercato di trovare me o niente.****)- Well… It's not like I care if the bastard is still alive and well, it's not like… He's tried to find me or anything." **

**(****Grazie****) - Thank you." **

**(viennent dans les) – Come in**

**(naturalmente hanno fatto) - of course they did**


End file.
